MURDER!
by IAmAubrie
Summary: Everyone has been invited to attend a murder mystery party, but the fun quickly fades when the gang learns that they are the victims of foul play! Drama/Mystery! REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**A/N: Yep, I'm finally posting a little snippet of what I've been working on for a long time! I'm probably not going to publish any more chapters until I have more finished and if I do make any changed to this particular chapter, well, I'll change it. =] I hope you enjoy this little snippet, and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

Harold Berman was waiting at the Hillwood airport one brisk late afternoon for none other than Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd. There was no doubt that the two had been attached at the hip in friendship since the beginning of high school, however, Rhonda made it clear that they were not to be in a relationship together. Harold tried not to mind, just as long as they were together in some way, even if it was just as friends.

Since graduation, Rhonda had been a full-time student at a prestigious fashion and design college in Paris. During her breaks, she'd always come back to Hillwood. Everyone did. It was home. And every time, Harold picked her up from the airport. Every so often, he would bring her favorite flowers from Mrs. Vitello's quaint little shop in Hillwood. This was one of those times.

Harold Berman had changed immensely from his grade school days. His chubby exterior had magnificently morphed into a muscular young man thanks to the sports he had participated in throughout high school. His shoulders were broad with muscle and his jaw was slightly chiseled and masculine. Harold's blue baseball cap still remained, reminding everyone of his youth.

From the large windows of the airport, Harold saw Rhonda's plane as the sun was just about to set, gliding to the tracks in a graceful manner. _Almost as graceful as Rhonda herself._ He clenched the bouquet of flowers he had tightly in his fist as he swept over his brow with his free hand and took in a deep breath. Harold hadn't seen Rhonda since the beginning of her sophomore year in college.

He kept watching from the window until he finally saw a young woman in a tailored red coat emerge from the plane with a cellphone glued to her perfectly manicured hand. There was nothing ugly about Rhonda, nothing at all. Her luscious, raven hair had grown long since grade school, and even though the winter wind was blowing harshly outside, her hair seemed to stay in place as though she were a glamorous illusion. The belt to her coat cinched her small waist and accentuated the lusty, voluptuous curves she had despite her small and delicate frame.

_No doubt she's calling our friends_, Harold thought as he smiled broadly and waited by her gate in anticipation.

"Of course the tradition still stands, Nadine! And I have a big _surprise_ I'd like to tell everyone! Uh-huh, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon! Chao, doll!" Rhonda casually tossed her cellphone into her oversized designer handbag when she spotted Harold before her. "Harold!"

"H-hey, Rhonda."

Harold embraced her in a hug. His excitement getting the better of him, Harold broke off and decided to hand her the flowers, a faint blush creeping to his naturally florid cheeks.

Rhonda gasped and smiled broadly as she took them, "For me? Oh Harold, you didn't have to."

"I know," Harold rubbed the back of his neck and thought to bring up a more casual subject. "So do you want to grab a bite to eat before heading home tonight? I'm starving!"

Rhonda flashed her pearly white teeth in an exuberant smile at Harold before nodding and linking her arm in his as they slowly headed to Baggage Claim for her suitcases, chatting about the past few months the entire way.

**xXx**

**For any updates regarding this story and others I may be working on, please take a look at my Profile page! **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Friends Revisited

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 2: Friends Revisited**

**A/N: I am so sorry for such a grand delay, college has been keeping me extremely busy. I will still be in school for a while; I decided to take summer courses so I can graduate earlier than I had planned to. Enjoy this chapter, and as always, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD! AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE BOARDGAME CLUE!**

Helga slowly placed her cellphone on her nightstand and twisted her body sleepily. Her eyes were still heavy and closed on their own. Nadine had just called saying Rhonda had finally arrived in Hillwood last night, making her the last of their friends to do so. It was tradition that once everyone was in Hillwood at the start of a school break, they would all celebrate by going to Slaussen's Ice Cream Parlor. Nadine had told her that they would all meet up today at noon. Her eyes shot open at the thought.

Nervousness suddenly overpowered her. Helga wasn't normally a nervous person unless it had to do with a certain football-headed young man, which was exactly the case. She hadn't seen Arnold since the end of summer. She clenched her fists and abruptly sat up before thrashing the covers off of her thin body. She was going to be seeing Arnold today!

"Get a hold of yourself, Helga!" she yelled as she lifted herself off of her bed and walked barefoot to her suitcase across her old room.

The wooden floor was icy cold, but Helga didn't notice as her feet were already chilled. Big Bob didn't see the point in using the heater in Helga's room when she was only going to be staying home for a short amount of time from college. She rubbed her eyes with her boney knuckles to wipe away the sleep, then rummaged through her clothes before finally deciding to pull on a long-sleeved pink sweater dress and white snow boots. After wiping a small scuff off of her left boot with her sleeve, her cellphone buzzed from the nightstand. The thin young woman went to answer it without looking at the caller I.D. She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Helga answered as she sat on the edge of her bed to put on her boots.

"Are you ready for some _ice cream_?"

"Pheebs, we're not going to be meeting up at Slaussen's for another two hours, and besides, it's too cold out for ice cream. I might just have a cheeseburg–"

Helga was interrupted by Phoebe subtly, but intentionally, clearing her throat.

"Oh, _that_ ice cream," Helga rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation towards herself. She took hold of her pale blonde tresses, matted from sleep. With some slight hesitation, she finally answered, "Actually, Phoebe, I – I'm a little nervous. How do you think I should do my hair?"

There was some silence on the other end before she heard Phoebe squeak, "I'll be right over, Helga."

Helga smiled softly before picking up her pink hair ribbon from her nightstand. "Thanks, Pheebs."

xXx

"So are you excited to see Phoebe again?"

Arnold and Gerald were walking in the snow towards Slaussen's. Gerald playfully punched Arnold's shoulder before tossing his large hands into the air.

"Of course I'm excited, I haven't seen her in forever, man! Ever since she's been going to that intellectual college of hers, it's been really hard on both of us."

"It's only been a few months."

Gerald stopped walking before narrowing his light brown eyes at Arnold and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. His voice lowered, "Arnold, my man, when you're in love, it always seems like the time spent together can never be enough and the time spent apart is an eternity."

Arnold sighed and nodded. Indeed, he knew this all too well. And Gerald understood.

"You're a bold kid, Arnold."

Gerald knew that Arnold had a thing for Helga ever since she had found his parents in the 5th grade even though Arnold never said a word of it. It was an unspoken understanding. Arnold and Helga had become good friends since grade school, but Gerald knew Arnold felt more for her than he lead everyone to believe. He also had his theories that Helga could possibly feel the same way towards Arnold, but sometimes it was difficult to tell. Helga was an excruciatingly complicated person and kept to herself a lot. Gerald had asked Phoebe about Helga's feelings at one point, but Phoebe claimed she didn't know what he was talking about.

The young men walked on in a comfortable silence until they met up with three familiar boys a couple of blocks away from Slaussen's.

"Howdy, Arnold! Hey, Gerald!" Stinky was the first to notice the two newcomers. Sid and Curly waved and greeted them as well.

"Hey, guys, what's shakin'?" Gerald clapped Curly and Sid on the back with both hands.

The five chattered on about their lives throughout the past few months as they walked the rest of the way to Slaussen's together.

Since high school, Sid had been working at a local record store downtown; however, Sid had finally decided to further his education by taking a music course at Hillwood University this year. He had certainly grown taller since grade school, but he was still the shortest young man in his group of friends. His white Beatle boots had been replaced to a better fitting pair after his growth spurt. His fine, pin-straight hair was loosely pulled back into a low ponytail, but he still insisted on wearing his green cap. He decided to omit his leather jacket for a torn up band tee during the warmer months, but today, in the cool of winter, he wore the jacket. It looked old and beaten and his jeans were tight and holey to fit his acquired and evolving musical attitude.

Stinky had been living in Arkansas with his great-uncle Stinky to study agriculture at a local community college. Still a hopeless romantic, Stinky spent his free time reading books and articles on how to _woo_ women.

Curly still retained his oversized red glasses, but his bowl-cut hairdo had been modified throughout the years. He certainly still held onto his quirks, laughing manically when the mood struck him, or twitching his face when quietly irritated. In the fall, Curly had inherited Gammelthorpe's Dry Cleaners on Lexington after his parents decided to retire early.

It had always been a well-known fact that Gerald had a great voice, whether he was making business sales or telling his notorious urban tales. He had also grown into a very handsome 20-year-old with a very tall, shapely fro and smooth, dark skin. His body was very toned and chiseled from going to a gym four days a week and coaching little league during baseball season. Gerald mostly worked with the radio stations in Hillwood, mainly MJZZ, however, his good looks earned him local commercial appearances as well. Gerald was doing very well for himself at such a young age.

Not wanting to compromise his education after having found his parents, Arnold had graduated from high school in Hillwood. After graduating, he immediately started going on expeditions with his parents around the world. The majority of their travels were spent in San Lorenzo, earning Arnold a golden bronze tan on his lean, toned body. He was enrolled in Hillwood University and took his classes online while traveling. Arnold aimed to get a degree in anthropology.

The five young men finally reached the door to Slaussen's. Arnold entered the establishment in hopes of catching a glimpse of a certain blonde girl. A lot of their friends were already sitting in a few booths at Slaussen's. Nadine, Sheena, and Eugene waved from one booth. Iggy and Park were in another.

"Hey Gerald, did Phoebe say she was coming soon?" Arnold, acting nonchalant, asked after waving to his friends.

Gerald gave him a look before rolling his eyes and glancing at his cellphone, "She texted me from Helga's phone saying they were on their way."

Lila walked in at that moment, immediately spotting Arnold.

"Why, hello, Arnold! Isn't it just ever so nice that everyone made it back safely for the holidays?"

Arnold was caught slightly off-guard. He didn't find Lila as attractive as she once was. Sure, she still had her vibrant red hair, and those freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks were still very cute. Even the way her body had matured over the years was nice, but Arnold found that there just wasn't much to Lila Sawyer. Contrary to Gerald's belief, it was by pure coincidence that he figured this out after his parents were found.

"Oh uh, hi, Lila. Yeah, it is. How was your vacation in Pleasantville?"

Lila had taken the semester off from Hillwood University to visit her grandmother in Pleasantville. She clasped her hands together and smiled cheerily, "Oh it was just ever so wonderful, Arnold! Thank you for asking! How was San Lorenzo?"

Before he could answer, the door to Slaussen's opened, sending a chilling breeze throughout the building. Arnold turned almost too abruptly, but relaxed his tense shoulders when he found Harold closing the door behind Rhonda.

"Hello, all!" Rhonda practically cheered as Harold took her coat.

Arnold subconsciously turned to Sid, who was eyeing the newcomers in silent petulance.

xXx

"What do you suppose Rhonda's big secret is?"

Phoebe rubbed her chin with a gloved hand, "I honestly have no idea, Helga, but you know how it is when she has a surprise. She is a bit – well, egotistical. We won't know her surprise until we're all there to pay attention to her."

Helga, who had been looking at the ground since the two left her house, nodded slowly. Phoebe noticed that Helga was only trying to make conversation, but Phoebe knew what Helga was really thinking about. She decided to abruptly steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Helga, you don't have to be nervous. You two have been good friends since the 5th grade."

"I know, Pheebs," Helga kicked at the snow beneath her feet, "but it's more complicated than that."

"I understand."

Irritated, Helga narrowed her eyes at her friend, "How could you possibly understand, Phoebe? You got what you wanted a long time ago!"

"Yes," the short girl responded cautiously, "but doesn't that give you hope that the same can happen for you as well?"

Helga smiled a little to her best friend before they opened the door and made their way into Slaussen's. Phoebe found Gerald right away. The two shared a hug and kiss and found a booth to sit in. Before Helga decided to join them, she saw her beloved standing next to Lila. She felt a stab of jealousy, but was turned into mush once he turned to face her. She felt her blood rise to her cheeks when their eyes met.

From across the shop, Rhonda looked from Helga to Arnold, then back to Helga. She rolled her eyes knowingly before smirking to herself and interrupting Helga's thoughts.

"It's about time you showed up."

"Oh, can it, Princess!" Helga said as she crossed her arms and turned to face Rhonda. "We're _fashionably _late."

Rhonda chuckled at Helga's joking excuse.

"H – hey, Helga," Arnold said behind Helga, noticing her omnipresent pink bow atop her light blonde, pigtailed tresses.

She turned to him.

"A – Arnold! Uh, I mean... what's up, Football-head? How's tricks?"

Arnold smiled at her usual term of endearment. "They're great, I guess."

Helga gave a small, amused smile. Her pale blue eyes pierced through Arnold's soul and made his heart leap. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms, to sweep her off her feet. He took a step towards her, but hesitated. They were good _friends_. There was nothing wrong with hugging his friend, right? Arnold seized the opportunity. Helga's eyes went wide. Helga was about a head shorter than him now. She felt so small to him, even with her small, feminine curves. He worried about her weight. She was much thinner than she used to be. Arnold knew she would rather spend her money on her education rather than herself, even if that meant having to skip a meal or two. He began wishing he could provide for her before she gently pressed her small hand against his chest, breaking away from his hug and tugging him from his thoughts.

"Sorry. Um, would you like something to eat, Helga? It'll be my treat."

Helga bit the inside of her cheek to keep from swooning. "Uh, sure, Arnold. G-get me a double cheeseburger with extra pickle, and a chocolate malt with whipped cream and a cherry, and step on it!" A smirk grew across her face as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, Helga," Arnold smiled at her much-needed request, "whatever you say."

xXx

The gang was chattering even after having ordered themselves cheeseburgers and a few malts. While they were still eating, Rhonda gently started tapping her spoon to her malt glass to quiet everyone. She cleared her throat before starting, "Now that everyone is finally here and caught up, it's time I unveil my brilliant surprise!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and politely gave their undivided attention to Rhonda.

Rhonda was quiet for a spell to keep the suspense before she practically squealed, "I want to throw a big party for all of us!"

"Yeah right, Princess!" Helga started. "No way are you getting us all drunk again."

"Yeah, that was the worst night of my life!" Sid exclaimed.

"Amen, brotha'," Gerald stated.

Rhonda cleared her throat, "That's _not_ what I had in mind, Helga."

Everyone looked from one person to the other to see if anyone could guess what Rhonda was getting at.

"It's all the rage in Europe to host a _Murder Mystery_ party."

The whole shop was silent except for the clattering of dishes in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"Well, we all get to dress up in tails and gowns and we'll play out a murder."

"Wilikers! We aren't going to kill anyone are we?" Stinky's eyes widened.

Rhonda waved him off, "Don't be silly. It's just like playing _Clue_, but without the awfully bulky board and dice."

"So it's a game?" Curly chimed in.

"Of course! Everyone gets to be a character; one of them is a murderer and we all have to figure out who it is by the end of the night!"

"Well, I suppose that sounds like ever so much fun, Rhonda," Lila smiled, "as long as no one is really going to get hurt."

"Of course it will be fun, Lila!"

"Will your parents have the house done in time for the party?" Nadine asked.

Rhonda went silent. She had almost completely forgotten that her parents were remodeling the large basement where she usually held her parties.

Harold spoke up, "We can have the party at my house, we can use every room if we need to."

After Harold found Mrs. Ryle's kitten and given him back to her in the 4th grade, Harold visited often and became very good friends with Mrs. Ryle. Since Mrs. Ryle didn't have any close family members, she wrote out her will stating that Harold owned everything she had, including her very large, Victorian house. After she passed away during their senior year of high school two years ago, Harold moved in.

"Oh, Harold, that would be perfect!" Rhonda hugged Harold. From the corner of her eye she saw Curly frowning slightly at her actions. She quickly let go. "Uh, h-how does tomorrow night sound?"

The crowd of friends nodded and chatted away in delight.

Lila gushed, "This is going to be ever so enchanting!"

"This is going to be cool!" Iggy offered.

"Garsh, what should I wear?" Stinky asked.

"Well, it's supposed to be a fancy occasion," Rhonda stated nonchalantly.

"Aw, gee! I done left my good suit in Arkansas."

Arnold intervened, "Don't worry, Stinky, I'll find something of my grandpa's for you to wear. You two are about the same height."

"Hot dang! Thanks, Arnold, you're a real pal!"

Rhonda stepped in once more, "How about tomorrow afternoon all the boys get ready at Harold's, and all the girls can get ready at my house!"

The crowd again happily agreed to the idea.

"Then it's settled!" Rhonda cheered.

xXx


	3. Boys and Girls

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 3: Boys and Girls**

**A/N: Ok fans, in this chapter we're finally going to get a little taste of some drama! I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

"Nice kicks, Bubba," Gerald admired his reflection in Harold's shoe.

"Hey, thanks!"

The boys were gathered in Harold's room putting on their bow ties and tuxedo jackets. Harold's inherited cat Cupcake sat in the window sill, Eugene tripped while trying to put his suit pants on, and Gerald was struggling with his tie.

Sid was admiring his ensemble in Harold's full-body mirror. He was wearing a black pin-striped suit and in place of his green cap was a black fedora.

"That suit looks right snazzy on you, Sid," Stinky said as he adjusted his collar. He moved on to fluff the large and already fluffy ruffles on his vintage shirt chest under his powder blue jacket. "Thanks for letting me borrow your grandpa's suit, Arnold."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, do you remember back in fourth grade when we tried crashing Rhonda's slumber party?" Sid fiddled with his cufflinks.

"How could I forget?" Harold started. "They made me their hostage that night!"

Everyone laughed at the memory.

"It's too bad we can't do that tonight on account of we'd all mess up our suits!"

"Or freeze," Gerald offered. "It's supposed to snow again later this evening."

"Aw, gee!"

Curly walked through Harold's bedroom door with a duffle bag in hand. His hair was disheveled and he looked like he hadn't slept well the night before. Cupcake gave a muffled growl at the newcomer.

"Are you alright, Curly?" Arnold asked. "You look pretty tired."

All he got for a reply was a slow nod. Curly threw the bag he was holding onto Harold's bed and dressed quickly. His suit was all black, save for his fancy gold cufflinks. He carefully wiped any smudges off of his shoes before placing his feet inside them.

Gerald spritzed himself with cologne.

"What's that?" Sid pointed towards the bottle. "Perfume?"

"It's _cologne_, Sid. Phoebe digs the smell."

"I hear cologne is a real lady-charmer," Stinky added. "Maybe you should wear some, Sid."

The boys started laughing, save for Sid. Everyone quieted themselves when he yelled, "You could use it more than me!"

"You haven't even had a girlfriend since high school, Sid."

"Harold hasn't dated anyone since Patty in junior high!"

"He's dating Rhonda!"

The boys went silent and became wide-eyed. Sid looked from Stinky to Harold. "Boy howdy, is that true? You two started dating?"

Harold blushed at the question, but shook his head, "She says she doesn't want to be in a relationship right now."

"Do you want to be in one with her?" Sid asked, his eyes blinking wonderingly.

Harold looked to each of his friends, unsure of how to answer, until his mouth loudly answered for him, "Well of course I want to be in a relationship with her! I've only liked her since high school, you nimrods!"

"Well garsh, you'd better claim her right quick there, Harold. Rhonda ain't exactly a wall-flower."

Harold sighed before looking down at his shiny shoes. "I know."

Park put his hand on Harold's shoulder, "Hey, we support you all the way! If anyone is meant to be in a relationship with Rhonda, it should be you, Harold."

Sid frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Iggy.

"Harold? Why should Harold be the one who deserves Rhonda?"

Startled by the abrupt change in mood, Arnold asked, "What do you mean, Iggy?"

Iggy crossed his arms, "Well what if Rhonda and Harold don't exactly end up together? What if one of us happens to be in a relationship with her in the future instead?"

"Iggy, do you also like Rhonda?" Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"So what if I do? She's an eligible bachelorette – decent and sexy."

"Hey!" Harold's face was florid with anger as he clenched his fist.

"In fact, I think I'm going to have a talk with Rhonda tonight," Iggy stated competitively.

A loud thump was heard in the corner of the room, breaking up the quarrel between Iggy and Harold. The boys turned to see Curly rubbing the back of his knee, which had hit Harold's nightstand. Then Curly spoke somewhat forcefully, "Where's your bathroom? I forgot."

Harold pointed with his thumb and said simply, "Down the hall."

Curly grabbed his duffle and quickly left the room.

"I'm going to the living room for some fresh air," Iggy said as he wrinkled his nose at Gerald's fragrance. "See you all later."

After Iggy left, no one spoke for a while.

It was Sid who broke the silence. "What are we supposed to do now? It'll nearly be another hour before the girls show up. We're pretty much ready."

Gerald chuckled, "Cool out, man, you'll wrinkle your shirt."

xXx

"Ouch! Watch the merchandise, sister!" Helga screeched. She was borrowing one of Rhonda's dresses for the occasion, but Rhonda insisted that she alter it to fit Helga perfectly. She poked another pin into the side of the dress.

"That should do it, now get out of that thing so I can work my magic. I can't believe you're two sizes smaller than me. What's your secret?"

"I pay for my own college tuition, Princess. It's not like I can afford food or anything."

Rhonda pretended not to hear her. "You know, you're _lucky_ I go to school for this sort of thing."

"Yeah, yeah," Helga waved her off before wiggling herself out of the dark pink gown.

Helga grabbed her bath robe to slip into and sat down on the pouf seat at Rhonda's vanity and started brushing her hair. Rhonda sat at her desk with her portable sewing machine and the dress. Lila and Sheena were giggling in the bathroom and doing their makeup while Nadine was helping Phoebe curl her hair across the room.

From her spot, Nadine asked aloud, "Is everyone excited for tonight?"

The girls came out of the bathroom with fresh looking faces.

"I'm ever so thrilled for tonight, Nadine!" Lila gently fluffed her fiery red hair with her hand before searching for a dress in Rhonda's closet. To no one's surprise, she picked out a forest green dress.

"Me, too, we don't usually have very formal parties," Sheena said, then added, "I think the last time I dressed up this nicely was for the Senior Prom almost two years ago!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. The girls' eyes glassed over while reminiscing.

"That was the one dance where Eugene didn't break any bones," said Sheena.

"That was the dance I got my first kiss," Nadine giggled.

"That was the dance when Pink Boy finally admitted his feelings for Princess," Helga stated bluntly.

The girls gasped, including Rhonda, who didn't figure Helga would remember such a thing.

Almost two years prior, Harold had asked Rhonda to go to the prom with him as friends. As the night wore on, she noticed he wasn't quite being himself. His palms were excruciatingly slick with sweat, and he seemed to struggle saying anything without stuttering.

"_What's wrong, Harold?" Rhonda had asked as they were dancing to a slow, romantic song. "Are you nervous or something?"_

"_Um, y-yeah, kind of."_

"_Why? This is just like any other dance we've had."_

"_Rhonda, I have to t-tell you s-something."_

_When Rhonda looked at Harold, his facial expression struck a small nerve that made her feel slightly nervous as well. _

"_Go ahead, Harold, I'm all ears."_

"_Ok, t-this is going to sound k-kind of silly, because we've been friends for a really long time, but I just need to get this off my chest," Harold paused for a spell, looking down between them as he did so, then looked Rhonda in the eye and blurted a little too loudly, "I-I think I love you!"_

_Everyone dancing around them, Helga included, had heard Harold's confession._

The girls were all giggling to themselves at the memory except for Rhonda, who began to give her full attention to the dark pink dress.

Sheena smiled broadly and squeaked, "You deserve someone like him, Rhonda!"

"He's been just ever so nice to you!" Lila chimed in.

Rhonda remained quiet through the girls' chatter even after finishing up Helga's dress and having her try it on to make sure it fit correctly.

"Are you alright, Rhonda?" Nadine noticed Rhonda had paled considerably in the middle of the girls' conversation.

Rhonda gave the best fake smile she could muster, "Of course, darling!"

Nadine, however, didn't believe her. "Let me help you with your hair, Rhonda, I'm already done with Phoebe's."

The color in Rhonda's cheeks rose slightly at her friend's offer and by the time all the girls were ready, she had completely forgotten the conversation they had about Harold.

xXx

"Phoebe just texted me from Helga's phone," Gerald announced. "The girls are on their way!"

Arnold smiled brightly at the news.

Harold shot his fist into the air, "Alright! Let's all go downstairs to the living room."

The lights in Harold's house flickered and then went out completely. As fast as it started, the lights came back on. Harold looked around him.

"Huh, that was weird."

"Wilikers, the snow has barely started falling, and we're already suffering power outages!"

"It's probably nothing," Harold stated, and mentally noted to check the fuse box after the party.

Harold's house was rather large. It was three stories high, with a full-sized basement and a small attic. Harold's bedroom was on the third floor. Once they had reached the top of the second flight of stairs, the lights started flickering again.

"That is actually pretty creepy," said Sid as he reached the landing of the first floor.

"Maybe it's the ghost of Mrs. Ryle, telling you to shut up, Sid!" Harold yelled.

Suddenly, a loud and deafening squawk was heard from the kitchen. Sid screamed before hopping into Stinky's arms, dropping his fedora to the floor.

"AHH! IT'S MRS. RYLE!"

Harold rolled his eyes, "Sid, that's just a chicken. I'm saving it for a holiday dinner."

Harold had been hired on as a butcher for Green Meats since he had turned 16. He finally became assistant manager after he graduated high school. Working at Green's was his life; the only reason why he never left Hillwood for college. That and the fact that he got great discounts on products that hadn't been prepared yet, including live poultry.

"Oh, heh, I knew that."

Stinky dropped Sid and he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Gosh, a real live chicken?" Eugene raised an eyebrow before tripping over the very last step of the staircase. "I'm ok."

"Yeah, but don't worry, he's in a cage," Harold said before starting up the fireplace in the living room.

"It's about time you guys showed up," Iggy stated.

"The girls are on their way," Gerald said once more.

The boys were warming themselves for several minutes before Curly showed up with them. His hair was nicely combed and he had acquired a more comfortable demeanor.

"Where were you?" Park asked.

"Oh, just looking around to see what Harold has done with the place."

"It hasn't changed at all since high school, Curly," Harold stated nonchalantly.

"I noticed."

The doorbell started ringing loudly.

"They're here!" Gerald said a little too excitedly. Arnold smiled and shook his head in amusement.

The girls burst into the house after Harold opened the door.

"It's about time, you yutz!" Helga said through chattering teeth. "It's freezing outside!"

Arnold smiled and made his way towards the blonde and took her coat. Everyone else followed his lead and helped the girls out of their coats and into the living room where the fireplace was burning to warm up. Rhonda and Harold stayed by the door.

"The wind has really picked up, and it's already snowing!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"You girls didn't walk here, did you?" Harold asked, looking her over.

Her black mink coat covered her, but her dress could still be seen. Rhonda's dress was the perfect shade of deep red, with golden trimming on the hem and top of her bodice. Her high-heeled shoes were also gold.

"Heavens, no!" Rhonda smiled, "I had our driver take us in the limo."

"Oh, ha, that's good. I'd hate for you to be too cold."

Rhonda smiled at Harold's kindness before her thoughts and feelings were interrupted.

"May I take your coat?"

Rhonda turned to face Curly, "Oh, uh, of c-course."

xXx

Arnold took a good look at Helga. He loved it when she wore pink; the color had always suited her nicely. Her dress was very form-fitting and accentuated her small curves nicely. Her hair was mostly curled, but she creatively showed off the pink ribbon she usually wore in a bow every day, now woven through a thick braid that was swept up from her temples, making it look as though her hair was pinned up half-way. The remaining ends of her ribbon were tied in a small bow in the back.

"You look wonderful, Helga," he said, fighting an oncoming blush.

"Thanks! You're not looking too bad yourself, Football-head," said Helga, and she was right. His blonde tresses were unnaturally tame, his crisp suit was tapered to his lean body, and his teal bow tie made his emerald eyes look even brighter somehow.

"Thanks, Helga," Arnold smiled.

Everyone indeed looked spectacular this evening. The boys looked clean-cut and fresh, and the girls looked as though they had stepped out of a fairy tale.

"Let's all move to the cellar," Rhonda suggested. "It will make an excellent atmosphere for the start of the game!"

The friends agreed and made their way to the stairs.

The cellar was cozy and well-lit, with adequate sitting furniture and walls decorated by portraits of Mrs. Ryle and Cupcake. An elegant rug lay beneath the seating area, and a vase of fresh flowers sat atop the oval coffee table in the center of the room. There was a wine cabinet in one corner of the room and a doorway leading to a separate room next to it; this spare room served as a storage area.

The gang gathered in the cellar. Gerald and Phoebe were giving each other eskimo kisses while Eugene and Sheena were giggling to themselves by the stairs. The rest of the friends all chatted for about a half-hour before Stinky, looking smug in his old-fashioned frills, looked toward Rhonda.

"So, what's the name of the game, here, Rhonda?"

Rhonda smiled at him and the rest of their friends who had been silenced with anticipation. She dug through her large designer tote and grabbed from it a manila envelope.

"What's that?" Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"This envelope contains our backgrounds for tonight. Everyone will have their own pamphlet with their own character descriptions and possible motive for murder."

"How do we know who the murderer is?" Park asked.

"After I hand these out, we'll draw from a hat. The murderer's slip of paper will have the word 'murder' on it while everyone else's will be blank."

"That makes sense," Iggy stated.

"When you are given your pamphlet," Rhonda said as she started passing them out, "you all have to do your best to act like your character."

"_Miss Scarlet_?" Helga looked at her character's name after Rhonda handed her a pamphlet.

"Yes, I chose her especially for you, Helga, darling!"

Helga rolled her eyes as she read about her character. She turned to Arnold. "Who'd you get, Football-head?"

"Reverend Green."

"Ha! Reverend? It suites you."

Arnold chuckled slightly at her honesty.

One by one, everybody read their backgrounds out loud. Afterwards, Rhonda dumped scraps of already-folded papers from her envelope and into Sid's fedora. Everyone drew a piece and looked quickly at their results.

Sid was the last to draw. He gave a cryptic huff at his scrap of paper before placing the hat atop his head.

"Now, let's begin the game! Whoever the murderer is will reveal himself only to Mr. Body. Everyone needs to move around after the lights turn off so we won't know who approached Mr. Body. Harold, be a dear and shut the lights off."

Harold's character was Mr. Body. His background was that he was the owner of the "mansion" where the murder takes place. Harold was disappointed to find that Mr. Body was the one who would be murdered at the very beginning of the game. However, he was put at ease when Rhonda told him that his duties throughout the game was to leave clues from her tote bag around his house after his "untimely death" with help from the murderer. He thought this would be interesting.

Everyone was eager to start the game. Harold made his way to the light switch and waited until everyone was silent and still. He turned off the lights.

**xXx**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's going to be much more to come, so stay tuned and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. The Beginning

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 4: The Beginning**

**A/N: I was going to post this much earlier, but life has a funny way of making me its prisoner sometimes. Anyway, there's going to be a lot of little things happening in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and as always, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

There was a bustling of movement in the pitch black darkness. Dresses were brushing against the floor, people were bumping into each other; the noise seemed to go on until everyone had settled into their new places in the basement.

THWAP!

Sheena's voice could be heard in the darkness, "What was that?"

The lights were still off before everyone heard a loud thud that had the walls around them shaking. A groan was heard from Harold's position.

There was more bustling about the room.

"Harold?" Rhonda bit her lip when no one answered. "Harold, I know you're supposed to play 'dead' and all, but please, turn on the lights!"

Again there was silence. The only noise came from the howling wind outside.

"H-Harold?!" Rhonda's voice was becoming shaky with concern. "SOMEONE TURN ON THE LIGHTS!"

A couple of people were heard gravitating towards the light switch, but it was Arnold who got to the switch first.

Everyone looked towards the front of the room and gasped in fright. In the middle of the floor, beneath Arnold, was Harold, who seemed to be unconscious.

"HAROLD!" Rhonda rushed to his aid and knelt down by Harold's side.

The girls tensed and chattered concernedly. Gerald and Arnold joined Rhonda.

"Harold, wake up!" Gerald started slowly shaking Harold's body.

Arnold lifted Harold's head gently. A loud and irritated groan escaped his lips.

"Harold!" A lump caught in Rhonda's throat.

"Move aside, Princess!" Helga rushed to Harold with the vase from the center table and threw the flowers to the ground before splashing the water in his face.

Harold sputtered and shook his aching head of the water before looking up at the people surrounding him.

"Are you ok?" Gerald yelled desperately. "Say something, man!"

"Easy s-squeasy, lemon peasy."

Helga looked around the room, "Alright, who's the dummy that beaned Harold?"

There was silence. Stinky and Lila raised eyebrows at each other, silently asking each other if they knew who the culprit was. Park and Iggy shrugged to each other while Curly watched Sid fearfully shake in his omnipresent white boots. Nadine and Eugene took Sheena's arm in an effort to calm her down and Phoebe was staring at the scene on the floor in front of her.

"_Imbeciles_!" Rhonda stood up forcefully. "The murderer doesn't actually _HURT_ Mr. Body!"

Arnold and Gerald slowly lifted Harold to his feet with the use of their shoulders.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Rhonda continued.

"I'm ok, Rhonda," Harold rubbed the sore spot on his head before grimacing. "Really!"

"Harold – ."

Rhonda stepped closer to Harold so she was mere inches from him. She stood quietly before him with eyes wide and worried, silently suppressing how she felt about the situation. She quickly backed away. Harold scratched his head in confusion.

Helga raised an eyebrow at the scene. Rhonda had given Harold a look that she knew all too well. Did Rhonda have feelings for Harold? _If she does, she sure is afraid to admit it_, she thought. What Helga didn't know was why she could be so afraid. It would be so simple to think it could be a fear of rejection. Helga looked to the blonde boy before her. She had the same fear of confessing to her beloved for that reason, but Rhonda knew that Harold loved her and that he would never reject her. What was she so afraid of? Then another thought occurred to her. Image. Rhonda really cared about her image. She wasn't afraid of Harold rejecting her, she was afraid of everyone else rejecting her. _How ridiculous_, thought Helga, _They're perfect together_.

Arnold didn't know what Rhonda was doing just then, but he felt bad for Harold, not just for being attacked, but because Rhonda was pulling him along by his nose. He knew Harold cared for Rhonda deeply. Arnold knew all too well of those feelings, back from when he used to like Lila. If only Rhonda would give him a chance. Instead, she seemed to push him away at the worst of times. It certainly hit Arnold close to home with how he felt about the blonde girl before him. He looked up to find her looking at him.

Helga averted her eyes when Rhonda clapped her hands to receive everyone's undivided attention.

"Let's try this again, people! And this time, keep your hands to yourselves! This is not tackle football; this is an elegant, once in a lifetime _soirée_! Harold, are you sure you're ok?"

Harold nodded.

"Good. Turn off the lights."

Harold did as he was told. He decided to be more alert this time, so as to avoid any more encounters. He didn't know who had hit him on the head, but he wanted to make sure they'd be sorry if they ever tried to do it again.

People were once again bumping into one another, scrambling themselves about the room. Harold still hadn't heard from the "murderer". Eugene could be heard falling over something in the middle of the room before assuring everyone that he was ok.

Harold squinted his eyes in the darkness in an effort to see something, anything, in the pitch black room. It was pointless.

Once more the bustling of people stopped and all that could be heard was the howling winter winds from outside. Harold was starting to become bored with this game before he heard a loud click.

If it wasn't silent before, it certainly was now. The house's heater had apparently turned off. This new silence was beginning to become uncomfortable. In irritation, Harold flipped the light switch upwards.

Nothing happened.

"Um, guys?" Harold tried again, flipping the switch on and off. _I should have checked the breaker box before the game even started._

"If the murderer has revealed his or herself to you, then you should turn the lights back on, Harold."

"The problem with that, Rhonda," Harold started, "is that the power is out."

"What do you mean the power's out?" Sid shrieked.

"The lights won't turn on?" Sheena's quiet voice shook.

"It can't be that bad outside yet, can it?" Stinky asked.

"I don't know," Gerald said. "It's pretty windy."

"We can go check. The fireplace is still going upstairs," Harold said. "Until the power comes back on, that's our only source of light."

Everyone started slowly and carefully making their way to the stairs.

"Gerald?"

"I'm right here, Phoebe, where's your hand?" Gerald stretched his arms around him until he felt something short and soft grab onto him. "It's alright. Hold onto me until we get up the stairs."

Arnold felt a small hand touch his back, "Helga, is that you?"

"Arnold?" It was Lila.

"Oh, Lila, are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so. Gosh, it's just ever so dark!"

Arnold quietly sighed to himself before his kind nature took over. "Here, take my hand."

"Oh, Arnold, thank you ever so much!"

From the other side of the room, Arnold heard Helga. "Hey, watch it, bucko!"

"Wilikers! Sorry, Helga! I didn't see you there."

"No doi Stink-o! It's dark in here if you haven't noticed."

"Garsh, Helga, I said I was sorry. Here, let me help you."

"No need, I'll be fine! I'll just grope my way to the stairs! Thanks for nothing!"

Arnold felt a pain in his chest for Helga. He wanted to be there for her. Little did he know that she wanted him to be with her as well. When she heard him helping Lila instead, she took her anger out on the nearest person to her, which just happened to be Stinky.

Harold was the first up the steps. He waited until everyone was out of the basement before leading the group to the living room.

"Well this blows," Iggy said. "We didn't even get to finish our game!"

"We can still finish the game," Rhonda started. "Harold, did the murderer reveal his or herself?"

Harold blinked, "Um, well, actually – ."

"Oh great," Rhonda interrupted. "I left the bag full of clues downstairs."

"I'll get it for you, Rhonda," Curly exclaimed. "You wouldn't want to get lost in the dark."

Rhonda watched as the young man with the jet black hair turned on his heel on a mission to the basement. Her shoulders relaxed when he was out of her sight and she let out a short breath of air that she didn't realize she had been holding when he was around.

"It looks pretty bad out there, you guys," Eugene was looking out the window before joining the rest of the crew by the fireplace.

The snow on the ground had accumulated quickly. The snowflakes that were currently falling had appeared to have tripled in size since it first started to snow, making it difficult to see past the sidewalk in front of the house, and the harsh winds were creating massive drifts in the front yard.

"Boy howdy!" Sid stood by the window followed shortly by Helga.

"Aw, put a sock in it, big nose!" Helga crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's snow! Not a tsunami!"

"No, there's still a tsunami all right."

Helga raised her eyebrow.

"Alright, Mr. Fedora, what gives?"

Sid looked to the rest of the gang cozying up to the fireplace before looking back to Helga.

"Do you promise not to say anything if I tell you?"

Helga started tapping her foot. Sid was about as tall as she was, but she liked how she could still intimidate him into spilling any and all beans he had. Sid sighed before looking at Rhonda, glowing like a beautiful angel in front of the fire.

"Ok. I need advice. Harold likes Rhonda."

"Well doi. Whoever doesn't know that has got to be as blind as a - ."

"You don't get it, Helga!"

Sid clenched his fists. He felt as though he was being watched. He looked to the group in front of the fire, but they were too preoccupied with staying warm to notice him talking to Helga. Sid leaned in to whisper.

"I like Rhonda, too, Helga."

"Crimeny, not you, too," Helga said, thinking of how good Harold and Rhonda would be together. _Even I can't interfere with those two. Rhonda just needs time to come around_. "Look, Rhonda is too high-maintenance for you, twerp. She doesn't even like heavy metal like you and I do."

"You know what, Helga? I don't even know why I'm telling you this," Sid threw his hands in the air, "it's not like you can help me or anything. You've never even been in a relationship. How can you possibly give me advice?"

"Hey hey hey hey! Just a minute!" Helga stepped closer to Sid before poking him in the nose with her index finger. "So I've never been in a relationship, but maybe that's because I know what's good for me! I'm… just waiting for the right one to come along."

Helga's mind automatically wandered to Arnold.

"As should you."

"Well, what's wrong with Rhonda? I mean, she's pretty… and – ." Sid paused to think. "I-I just know I have to have Rhonda, no matter what it takes!"

"Well I'd quit while I'm ahead if I were you. You're not exactly her type."

"Whatever, Unibrow," Sid left Helga by the window and joined Eugene and Sheena by the fire.

"Hmph!" Helga scowled. _Rhonda and Sid. Yeah right. Shouldn't she be with Harold?_

As Helga thought of the couple by the fireplace, her mind wandered to the pairing she wanted to be a part of herself – with Arnold. Little did she know that he was coming her way.

xXx

"Do you think Curly got lost in the dark?" Eugene said after Harold placed a second log in the fireplace.

"He does seem to have been gone a while," said Sheena.

"Should someone go looking for him?"

"I'd rather go look for him than stay here any longer," Sid frowned. "This fire is starting to get boring."

"Oh, I'll go with you, Sid!"

"Fine by me. Let's go."

"Be careful, Eugene! It's awfully dark. You don't want to trip."

"Ah, don't worry, Sheena," Sid waved her off. "I'll look after him."

xXx

"Aren't you cold, Helga?"

"I'm fine, Arnold-o," Helga muttered, still looking out the window at the snow storm.

Arnold took off his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Here, you can wear this if you want."

Helga's eyes met Arnold's.

"Helga, is something wrong? You seem a little, well, frustrated tonight."

Arnold and Helga have been good friends since the fifth grade, but she still had trouble opening up to him. She couldn't possibly tell him she was jealous. She looked to the group in front of the fire, making sure no one was paying attention to them.

"Come on, Helga," Arnold gave a small smile. "You can tell me anything."

_Now's your chance, Helga old girl_, She thought. _Just TELL HIM! If Harold could admit to loving Rhonda… heck, if Sid could admit the same to me, then I could admit how I feel for Arnold._

She sighed before turning to Arnold and opened her mouth to speak before – .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to see who was screaming.

"What was that?" Gerald asked.

Park turned to Gerald, "It sounded like it came from upstairs!"

**xXx**

**Alright! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's going to be much MUCH more to come. The next chapter is when it'll start getting really heavy, so stay tuned for more chapters and as always, don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Blood and Photographs

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 5: Blood and Photographs**

**A/N: Hello, fans! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to get published. I didn't have a whole lot of time between summer and fall quarter to write. Please enjoy this chapter and I'll publish chapter six as soon as I can! Happy reading! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

"It was probably nothing!" Iggy crossed his arms. "Eugene is a jinx! He probably tripped or something."

"That's a possibility, I guess," Harold said.

"Harold?" Rhonda whispered as she touched Harold's arm. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Rhonda."

Rhonda pulled Harold to a far corner of the living room, away from the fireplace.

"Harold, something doesn't feel quite right here."

"W-what do you mean?"

"_Please_. Three people are missing and we just heard a scream, which could or could not have been Eugene. We don't really know! And to be quite frank with you, Harold, I don't at all feel myself tonight. I don't feel very comfortable here."

"Comfortable?" Harold felt his palms starting to sweat. "It isn't my fault, is it?"

Rhonda sighed, "I feel like we're being wa – I mean… I'm just starting to become a bit claustrophobic in the dark. That's all."

Harold scratched his head. _I guess I can still check the breaker box downstairs. It's possible the storm didn't cause the power outage. This is just an old house._

"Just sit tight, Rhonda. I'll see if I can get the lights back on."

"Thank you."

"Harold?" a high-pitched voice sounded from behind the two.

"Yeah, Sheena?"

"Nadine and I need to use the bathroom."

"Huh? Oh," Harold pointed. "It's just down that hallway."

Sheena and Nadine left to find the bathroom.

"I'll be right back, Rhonda."

"Ok."

"This would be so much easier if we had a flashlight," Sheena said as she was feeling along the wall in the hallway. "This place is scary in the dark."

"Oh come on, Sheena. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"There is adventure, and then there's danger."

"Sheena, this house isn't dangerous. We are here with all of our friends."

Nadine and Sheena stopped when they felt an open doorway on the wall.

xXx

Harold felt his way to the cellar door and stepped down the stairs. He felt along the wall to where the door to the storage room was. Once opened, he tried feeling for the breaker box, but tripped on something on the floor.

"What the?" Harold bent down to pick up the object. It was cylindrical in shape, with a small switch on one side. He pressed the switch.

"Hey, would you look at that! A flashlight! I didn't even know I had one in the house!"

Harold aimed the beam of light along the wall to the breaker box.

"Alright!"

xXx

"This seems awfully large for a bathroom, Sheena"

"But this is a pretty large house. Hey, I found the counter!" Sheena groped her way around. "There should be a sink here somewhere. This counter is covered in water!"

Nadine felt drawers under the counter and opened one.

"Um, Sheena? I think we're in the kitchen. I just found some silverware."

Sheena opened another drawer.

"Hey! There's a box of matches! And a few candles!"

"Well light one up so we can find the bathroom! I really need to go!"

Sheena wiped her wet hands on the thighs of her dress before lighting a candle. The candle magically lit up the kitchen. Nadine and Sheena looked around before they were overcome with utter shock over what the walls and counters were covered in.

"Um, Sheena?" Nadine started trembling. "That wasn't water on the counters."

"It's… it's –" Sheena couldn't even make out her next words.

xXx

"Alright, let's take a look at the damages," Harold said to himself as he opened the breaker box.

He began to look over the fuses one by one but discovered that quite a few were actually missing.

"What?! How is this possible?" He aimed the light around the storage room, hoping the fuses were somewhere near. "Someone must have taken them out! But who? Why?"

xXx

"BLOOD!" Nadine screamed before Sheena fainted near a deep red puddle. "HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HHHELLLPPPP!"

xXx

There was a small click. Harold's ears perked up. A metal clinking began to sound.

_The key to the cellar door!_

"Hey! Wait!" Harold ran up the steps of the cellar and began twisting the knob. It was locked.

xXx

"Do you hear that?" Arnold asked.

"That sounds like Nadine!" Phoebe said.

Arnold started to walk away from the fireplace. "Come on, you guys! Nadine needs help and ALL of us are going!"

There was some protest among some of the friends, but all of them got up and followed the sound of Nadine's voice.

"We're coming, Nadine!" Arnold yelled out. "Where are you?"

"ARNOLD! WE'RE IN THE KITCHEN!"

Arnold squinted his eyes to see a faint glow from one of the doorways in the hall.

"There!" he pointed.

"Hot dang, a light!" Stinky picked up his pace.

Arnold entered the kitchen to find Nadine crouched on the floor next to Sheena, who appeared to be passed out. "What happe – ."

Before Arnold could make out the rest of his sentence, he looked around the kitchen at the blood spattered on the walls and countertops.

Everyone squeezed into the kitchen after Arnold and also became stunned by their surroundings.

"Blood?!" Lila grabbed onto the nearest person she could find before she, too, collapsed as Sheena had.

"What on _Earth_ is going on here?!" Rhonda placed her hand on her chest as though her heart were trying to escape in fright.

Park looked around at his peers, "Where's Harold?"

"Now Harold is gone?" Iggy asked.

"Everyone, we need to calm down!" Arnold shouted above the uproar. "There's got to be a reasonable explanation for this!"

"Yeah, like someone went crazy and is now on a murdering rampage!" Helga exclaimed. "We're all next!"

"Helga, that's ridiculous!" Arnold said.

"I thought this was a game!" Stinky said.

"It _WAS_!" Rhonda cried. "I _knew_ something bad was going to happen tonight, I just knew it!"

"QUIET!" Arnold yelled. "We're getting nowhere! We need to revive Sheena! Let's all head back to the living room and get her to the sofa so we can figure this thing out."

Arnold, Stinky, and Park held onto Sheena as Nadine grabbed the candles and followed her friends to the living room. Gerald led the way with the lit candle from the kitchen. The group could all hear the crackle of the fire. It seemed to be burning brighter since they left.

"Put Sheena on the couch," Gerald commanded before looking into the blazing fire.

In the fire was a bunch of scattered, burning photographs. Gerald squinted at the subjects of each photo. They were of none other than Harold and Rhonda.

"What the – !" Park saw them, too.

Nadine gasped before dropping the candles.

Rhonda's eyes were filling up with hot tears at the sight before her.

"Who's idea was this?" Gerald looked around.

The boys' eyes all fell on Iggy.

Park got up in Iggy's face, "This was all you, wasn't it!"

"Me?!"

Stinky agreed with Park, "You're the one who got so angry with Harold earlier!"

"Yeah, man!" Gerald added. "You have the motive! Whose blood was in the kitchen, Iggy!?"

The boys backed Iggy into a wall.

"How the hell could I have done this?! I've been with you guys the whole time!"

"You were in the living room before the girls came!" Stinky exclaimed. "How do we know you didn't scheme this up the whole time? The blood? The photos!"

"But I was with you guys in the kitchen! How could I have thrown the photos into the fire?!"

"Guys, he has a point," Arnold said, "but we really need to figure this thing out."

"Amen, brotha'!" Gerald looked toward the girls who were helping Sheena and Rhonda.

xXx

Phoebe, Lila, and Nadine finally got Sheena to come to.

"W-what happened?" Sheena felt a small bump on the back of her head.

"You just fainted," Phoebe stated, her voice shaking. "You're fine now."

"I had an awful dream," Sheena squeaked. "There was blood everywhere!"

Nadine started, "That's not important right now. We just need you to get better. Just rest."

"Rest?" Sheena lifted her head a bit, but when her eyes found the blood on her dress, she fainted once again.

Helga pulled Rhonda away from the couch where Sheena was.

"Ok, what is going on, Princess? I know you know! Those were your photos!"

Rhonda wiped some of her tears away.

"It's finally happening, Helga," Rhonda started.

"What? What are you talking about, Rhonda?"

"Helga," Rhonda lowered her head into her cupped hands and cried, "I'm scared for my life."

Helga's eyes softened at the sight of Rhonda. She was usually so strong. Seeing Rhonda cry before her was not easy. And it was also starting to scare her.

"Rhonda – ."

"Please listen to me. I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell you, but I have to tell someone before it's too late."

"What is it?" Helga asked.

Rhonda sighed before looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"Well, it all started the night of our Senior Prom – "

**xXx**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There's much more to come, so stay tuned and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Flashback

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 6: Flashback**

**A/N: Hello, fellow Hey Arnold! brethren and sisters! Sorry, I wanted to get this published earlier, but life has a funny way of keeping me from doing that. I've begun a seasonal job, which is only going to get busier as the holidays start rolling around. Most of my class work has to be done outside of class, giving me little time to do much else. And on top of everything I've been sick for the past few days, therefore falling behind on my schoolwork and everything else. So SOOORRRYY! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

"_I-I think I love you!" Harold said a little too loudly._

_Rhonda was speechless. She hadn't realized they had even stopped dancing in the middle of the song. Instead she just stood there with one hand on Harold's shoulder and the other being held in his sweaty palm. Her heart was beating quickly and butterflies began accumulating in her stomach. She wanted so much to tell Harold how she felt as well. Rhonda smiled broadly and opened her mouth to sound her reply, but something very unexpected happened instead._

"_May I cut in?"_

_Rhonda turned slightly to find none other than Curly, tapping on Harold's shoulder._

"_Huh?" Harold nervously mustered._

"_This is our last prom, I was hoping to catch a dance with all the _'single'_ ladies before graduation."_

_Curly's emphasis on the word "single" had not gone unnoticed by Rhonda._

"_Well," Harold seemed to be struggling to come to a decision, "alright, but just one dance, Gammelthorpe!"_

"_Of course!"_

_As Harold walked away, Curly picked up where Harold left off. He took her hands with gentle force and placed them where they needed to be before putting his own hand on her waist. He then began to lead their dance. Rhonda's heart grew heavy._

Of all the people to ruin such a fine moment_, she thought._

"_So, my precious, what do you think so far of this prom?"_

_Rhonda tried with her might to sound enthused, though internally, she was bored with Curly._

"_It's great, Curly. I'm having a really good time."_

"_You are? It isn't by chance that Harold has finally confessed himself to you, is it?"_

_Rhonda's eyes grew in surprise. Apparently Harold's confession had been loud enough for people to hear, but it still caught her off guard that Curly had mentioned this now._

"_Wha – ? Well – ."_

_He interrupted by squeezing her hand and pulling her closer._

"_Ouch!"_

"_I wouldn't get too cozy with him, Rhonda. Too many dangerous things could happen."_

"_Wha-what do you mean?"_

"_It'd be a shame if we didn't see poor Harold at school on Monday, wouldn't it? Mark my words, the day he has you will be the day he'll cease to exist."_

"_You _must_ be bluffing."_

_He released her waist and put it between them, softly stroking an area under her left breast._

"_Curly! Stop, that's inappro – ahh!"_

_Curly squeezed her hand harder._

"_You think I don't know how to cut a man's heart out? The incision goes here, my dear. And don't think for a moment that I'd hesitate."_

_She knew Curly had his crazy moments, especially when it came to his feelings for her, but this was the first time the boy had ever hurt her and made such a vibrant threat. Was he contemplating murdering Harold if she got too close to him? She remained silent while digesting his words. To her relief, the song was coming to an end._

"_Think about it," Curly said simply as he let go of Rhonda. "See you around, toots."_

_Rhonda started rubbing her hand. The look Curly gave her before leaving her in the middle of the dance floor was a cold one. It was a look that held its own silent threat if she were to tell anyone what he had just told her. Rhonda swore to herself that she would speak of this incident to no one at this time._

_Harold came back shortly after Curly had left. Rhonda gulped down the lump that had been lodged in her throat. She tried to smile for Harold, however._

"_So, as I was saying, I think I love you, Rhonda," Harold said obliviously, as if nothing had happened since his confession, "and I was kind of wondering – do you feel the same way about me?"_

_Rhonda was silent, thinking of what should be said. _

"_H-honestly, Harold," she started cautiously, "I can just see us being friends," Rhonda's heart was quickly breaking as every syllable passed through her lips, "n-nothing more."_

**xXx**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't guarantee the next time I'll be posting a new chapter, but have no fear! There are about eight more chapters to this story that I plan to write, and ta-da! I'm even thinking of writing a sequel to it already! Stay tuned as there is much more to come in this Mystery/Drama, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	7. Mr Body

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 7: Mr. Body**

**A/N: I must warn everyone that this is where things might become a bit creepy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget, REVIEWS are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

"So you're saying you think Curly has finally flipped his lid?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Helga!" Rhonda grasped Helga's shoulders.

Helga thought for a moment, "I could have sworn it was Sid."

"Sid? Why on earth would it be Sid?"

Helga sighed, "Because he acts on impulse from time to time. Look, Sid confessed to me before he went missing that no matter what it took, he would have you! And all of this nonsense seems to have started after he left with Eugene."

"Sid is a coward, Helga. A coward! He'd break down before even lifting a finger!"

"But not Curly?"

"Exactly."

"Rhonda, what if it's neither of them? The way the guys are attacking Iggy, you'd think he is the one who has something to do with the blood and the pho –."

"Shh! Quiet!" Rhonda placed her hand on Helga's lips before nodding in the direction of the boys.

Gerald and the boys approached the girls.

"We need to split up."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"We need to find the others so we can figure this thing out."

"I-I'm with you, man. I – ."

"Iggy, shut up!" Gerald said. "You're staying here with Nadine and Sheena."

"What?! But I – ."

"Arnold, you go with Helga and Lila. Park, Stinky. Go with Rhonda. I'll go with Phoebe."

"Good plan," Arnold clapped Gerald on the back.

"I know," Gerald started before grabbing a candle that had fallen to the floor. "That's why I came up with it."

xXx

"So far, Curly, Sid, Eugene, and Harold are missing," Park stated.

Rhonda's heart was aching. She spoke up, "We need to find Harold. This is his house and he was the last person to go missing."

"I can agree with that, I s'pose."

"Where was he last seen?" Park asked.

Rhonda rolled her eyes, "The living room, of course. We were all there before we heard Nadine screaming from the kitchen."

"But if Harold wasn't with us in the kitchen," Stinky started, "where in blazes did he run off to?"

Park and Rhonda pondered.

"Oh!" Rhonda exclaimed. "He told me he was going to see if he could get the lights to go on again!"

"Really?" Stinky scratched his head. "Hot dang, how do ya think he'll do that?"

"The only way I can think to do that would be to check the fuses," Park stated. "Everyone knows this house is ancient. Stinky, we were there when the lights were flickering at the beginning of the night. There's a possibility that one of the fuses was about to give out. I bet Harold knew it, too."

Rhonda looked at Park confused. Park noticed.

"This means we are going to have to find the breaker box. In a house as old as this, it would most likely be found in a basement."

"The cellar!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Exactly! Let's go."

xXx

"I'd really like to get to the bottom of this. If it's not Iggy, then who is the one pulling this crap?"

"Gerald, what exactly happened that makes you suspect Iggy in the first place?"

"He and Harold were arguing about Rhonda before you and the girls showed up."

Phoebe pondered. "Rhonda seems a little on edge tonight."

Gerald scoffed. "Aren't we all? This is our first party with the entire gang since the end of summer and here we all are in the middle of something horrible. I mean whose blood was that in the kitchen anyway, Phoebe?!"

Phoebe silently wondered that as well.

xXx

"I guess I just don't understand how everyone could have disappeared," Lila said. "I guess this house is just ever so big, but you would think they would want to come back to the rest of the group after all that has happened."

"Are you kidding me? Did you even see the blood in the kitchen, Lila?!" Helga spat. "Who's to say it wasn't their own blood and guts everywhere?!"

"Helga," Arnold said firmly. He held the candle ahead of them, gravitating towards a flight of stairs. "I wouldn't go that far. Who would have the motive to do such a thing? I mean, we are all here as friends."

"Hmph! Don't get so cozy with that idea Arnold-o!" Helga gathered her dress before ascending the first few steps. "There seems to be a lot going on behind closed doors."

"Whatever do you mean, Helga?" Lila said after reaching the second floor.

"Did you people forget whose photos were in the fireplace? Crimeny!"

"Rhonda and Harold?" Arnold asked.

"But why on earth would someone burn up photographs of those two? They just look ever so sweet together."

"I'll tell you why, missy! Someone does not want those two together."

Arnold turned to Helga, "And that person would be Rhonda herself."

"No, that's not what I – "

Arnold interrupted, "She shouldn't be doing that, you know."

"Doing what?" Lila asked.

"Teasing him of course! She knows he likes her. I think she just takes advantage of that fact."

Arnold stopped for a moment to look at Lila. _A lot like what you did to me all those years ago_, he thought. He wondered if she remembered doing that to him.

It was then that Helga began to notice who Arnold was staring at. _Does Arnold still have a thing for Lila?_ Helga began to grow jealous.

"A-Arnold – ?"

"Yeah, Helga?"

Helga sighed, "Let's just try and find the others."

xXx

Park pointed down the hallway, "There it is."

"Well, let's hop to it, fellers," Stinky said, leading the way with the candle.

Rhonda hurried past Stinky and reached out her hand to the knob. She twisted, but it didn't budge.

"Huh?" Rhonda tried twisting the knob back and forth. "It's stuck!"

Park took hold of the knob and tried as well.

"It appears to be locked!"

"Looky there!" Stinky pointed to the ground.

Below the door was a faint light emanating from the crack.

"Harold?" Rhonda pressed her ear against the door. It sounded as though large feet were walking up the steps. The light under the door was becoming brighter.

"Rhonda?" Harold could barely make out.

"Oh, Harold!" Rhonda glowed. "Thank _god_ you're alright!"

"Well, not exactly."

"Harold, what happened?" Park asked.

Harold sighed.

"Someone locked me down here, guys. I don't know who."

"Can't you unlock it from the inside?" Rhonda began to tremble, knowing Harold would have been out by now if this were the case.

"This house is pretty old," Harold remarked. "The cellar can only be unlocked from the outside… with a key."

Rhonda searched the ground with her eyes in hopes that the keys were, by some miracle, left there.

"We can try finding the keys," Park said.

"That would be great!" Harold said. "There should be a spare by the front door."

"Okie Dokie," Stinky said before starting the other way. "You fellers coming?"

Park followed, but Rhonda couldn't bring herself to do the same.

"I'll stay and keep Harold company."

"Suit yourself," Park said. "We'll be right back, Harold!"

"Thanks, guys!"

Rhonda watched the candlelight fade away from the hallway before she sat on the floor and turned her full attention to Harold.

"Harold, I'm glad you're ok."

There was silence behind the door as Harold smiled.

Rhonda sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really afraid."

A sharp pain struck his heart. He had been wondering when he should tell her about the breaker box, but after she said that, he decided against it. Instead he looked under the crack of the door. Her slender fingers were close. He slowly reached his fingers under the door and touched hers. Rhonda looked down.

"I'm right here, Rhonda," Harold said.

xXx

Phoebe was concerned. Gerald was still fuming about the events of the night.

"I could have punched him, you know," Gerald said between clenched teeth.

"Gerald," Phoebe started with caution, "I really don't think Iggy did anything."

Gerald pinched the bridge of his nose. Phoebe stood in front of him.

"I believe you just want to think it was him so you can be more secure with the circumstances."

"I don't know, Phoebe."

"We can't prove anything yet Gerald."

Gerald sighed, "I guess you're right. It's just that the way he was arguing with Harold earlier – I just don't really see him act that way unless he _really_ wants something. "

Phoebe nodded.

"Remember how threatening he was when he made Arnold wear bunny pajamas just because he wanted Arnold to be humiliated?"

"I suppose you're correct, Gerald," Phoebe said. "Iggy does seem to have a short temper."

"You'd betta' believe it, babe."

xXx

Lila opened a door followed closely behind by Arnold. The glow of the candlestick swept across the room. It was a study, with books covering shelves on the walls.

"How interesting!" Arnold said before taking a closer look at the book spines. "I didn't know Harold had a library."

Helga entered the room and scoffed, "I bet Harold didn't know he had a library either. It looks like it hasn't been touched in a very long time."

"Oh Helga, that's just ever so mean. I'm sure Harold loves reading."

Arnold pulled out a book from one of the shelves and blew some dust from it. Helga rolled her eyes before hearing a small noise in the back of the room. She spotted a desk in front of a window. The wind was howling against it. The curtains seemed to sift uncomfortably. Helga figured that the wind outside was probably so strong that it was seeping through tiny cracks in the window frame, making the curtains want to move.

Helga looked towards Arnold and Lila. They were busying themselves with looking at the worn books from the shelf. They were whispering, but the wind was so loud, Helga couldn't make out what they were saying. She scowled at the sight of them together.

_Well played, Lila Sawyer_, Helga mentally kicked herself at her inability to hear them over the howling wind. _I might as well take a look at the damages outside while we're here_.

Helga walked towards the window, but before she could, she hit her foot on something soft, yet firm behind the desk and felt gravity pull her down.

"Oof!"

"Helga!" Arnold dropped the book he was holding and ran to Helga's aid. He stopped before he got too close.

"Are you alright, Helga?" Lila was close behind, but also stopped short.

The look on Helga's face was of sheer terror and her body was trembling uncontrollably. On the floor next to Helga was a dark, lifeless lump lying in a pool of blood. On the floor next to the lump was a pair of bright red glasses.

"C-curly?" Arnold began to shiver.

Helga let out a horrifying scream before the others followed suit.

**xXx**

**OH MY GOSH! Did anyone see that coming? Hehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned as there is much more to come! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	8. Calling for Help

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 8: Calling For Help**

**A/N: I think from here on out there are going to be a few scary movie clichés, but please bear with me because without those clichés, this story would probably end here. Also, I'm just going to warn all the readers out there that there are going to be a few extra curse words in these next few chapters. Please enjoy this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

"I thought he said the spares would be here!" Stinky was scratching his head.

Park sighed in a frustrated manner. There were no keys by the door at all.

"Maybe he just misplaced them or something," Park said.

Stinky's ears perked up.

"Hmm. Sounds like the wind has picked up again."

Park listened, "Um, I don't think that's the wind."

Stinky and Park looked at each other.

"Oh no!"

xXx

"Oh my god!" Gerald slapped his hands to his ears. "What is that horrible noise?"

Phoebe gasped, "HELGA!"

She grabbed Gerald's hand and pulled him with her.

"Come on, Gerald!"

Phoebe followed the sound of the screams. They were close. She lifted the candle so she could see farther ahead. A dim glow could be seen from one of the rooms.

"Hurry!"

"I'm comin'!" Gerald struggled under her grip.

Phoebe and Gerald quickly made it to the study to find Lila sobbing, her face buried into Arnold's shoulder and Helga on the floor next to a desk trying to breathe steadily.

Phoebe let go of Gerald and ran to Helga.

"What happened?!" Phoebe grasped onto Helga's shoulders.

"What's going on?" Park and Stinky made their way into the study as well.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Helga screamed.

"What?" Gerald moved towards Arnold and Lila, but the body on the floor caught his eye. Gerald jumped away. "OH, HELL NO!"

Phoebe stood up and peeked behind the desk. She placed her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"What is it?" Stinky asked before spotting the area behind the desk. "Wilikers!"

"We need to call the police. NOW!" Gerald rummaged through his pocket for his cellphone.

Arnold picked up the phone on the desk. "The lines are out."

"No shit Arnold!" Gerald fumbled with his cellphone. "No! NO! My battery is dead!"

Suddenly, Lila began to gag. Arnold grabbed for a metal trash bin next to the desk. Everyone watched as Lila vomited into the bin.

Helga began grinding her teeth when Arnold took out a teal handkerchief from his shirt pocket after Lila was finished, to soak up the glistening sweat on her face.

"Are you ok?" Arnold asked.

Lila began to nod before she burst into tears and shook her head.

"Curly's dead! He's really dead!" She sobbed, and began to gag again, but nothing else came out.

Park bumped into Stinky before making a break for the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm getting the hell out of here!"

"To the front door!" Gerald grabbed onto Phoebe who was still looking at the body.

Arnold gave Lila the trash bin and pushed her to go with Stinky before he helped Helga up and followed the group down the stairs.

Park nearly ran into the door before turning on the handle.

"Locked?"

"Unlock it, man!" Gerald caught up with him.

Park looked at the door, confused.

"What the hell, Park! Unlock it!"

"I-I can't!"

Gerald pushed him out of the way, "What do you mean you ca – ."

The doorknob looked extremely weathered and tarnished. Not like the other doorknobs in the house. Where there would be a device to lock and unlock it was instead a couple of keyholes.

"What the – ?"

"What's going on?" Iggy intervened.

"The doorknob has been reversed!" Park exclaimed.

"What happened?" Nadine asked.

"It's Curly!" Helga whimpered. "We found him dead AND NOW THERE'S NO ESCAPE!"

"Dead?!" Iggy's eyes widened.

Helga got up in Iggy's face, "DEAD, YOU MORON!"

Iggy bolted for the door.

"Iggy!" Gerald reached out his arms to grab onto him, but he was too fast.

"IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

He slammed his body against the door but it didn't budge. He tried again. As his body hit the door, an awful sounding snap came from his arm.

"ARGH! MY ARM! I THINK IT'S BROKEN!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Gerald grabbed a hold of Iggy. "CALM DOWN! We just need to find a phone."

"Helga!" Arnold exclaimed. "You have a cellphone!"

Helga clammed up. "I, well – well I _did_."

"What do you mean you _did_?" A vein in Gerald's forehead looked as though it was about to burst. "YOU TEXTED ME BEFORE YOU ALL CAME OVER!"

The crowd was eyeing Helga.

"Look! It's not like these stupid dresses have pockets! I left my phone in Rhonda's limo!"

"Rhonda!" Nadine exclaimed. "She has a cellphone! It's in her bag!"

"But we'll never find it," Phoebe stated. "Curly was supposed to retrieve it from the cellar, and he most likely did, but then how did he end up on the second floor? If any of you had noticed, there was no bag within the vicinity of his body."

"But what if he never got a hold of it and it's still in the cellar?" Nadine asked.

"Nadine, do you know what was in that tote?" Phoebe almost said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Um, well, there was a lead pipe, some rope, and other things – for the game of course."

Phoebe pondered, "Don't you think whoever is doing this wants that bag of _weapons_ then?"

The group agreed. Phoebe did make a valid point.

"We need to find whoever this murderer is!" Phoebe declared.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Park exclaimed.

Stinky crossed his arms, "You're right out of your dang mind!"

"Well it can't be any crazier than to be sitting here like a bunch of ducks!" Gerald said.

"I'm not going to get murdered!" Iggy shouted at him, still cradling his arm.

"Then stay here and guard the fire!"

"FINE!"

"Come on, Phoebe, let's solve this mystery."

"Gerald!" Arnold called.

"Yeah, man?"

"I'd like to help. I was thinking I could find a way out."

Gerald looked his friend up and down before clapping him on the back, "You're a bold kid, Arnold. Stay safe."

"I will."

After Gerald and Arnold gave their signature handshake, Gerald and Phoebe were off. Arnold sighed before taking a few steps forward.

"Wait!"

"Helga? Listen, are you alright? Y-you know… from earlier?"

"I – I'll be fine, it was just really unexpected," Arnold could tell Helga's voice was trembling. "That's all."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry," Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. Her big blue eyes bore into his green ones. He had to tell her how he felt now if there was a chance that he wasn't going to come back. "Listen, Helga, I – "

"I'm coming with you," Helga stated matter-of-factly.

"Y-you are?!"

"It's not like I'm going to be enjoying it or anything, it's just that I'm sick and tired of being around these crazies all night long," Helga was referring to the group near the fireplace.

"Helga, I want you to be safe."

Helga lifted her fist threateningly at him.

"And I am this close to bringing Ol' Betsy out of retirement if you make me stay around this gaggle for the rest of the night, now let's go!"

**xXx**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope it was an enjoyable experience! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	9. A Mysterious Figure

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 9: A Mysterious Figure**

**A/N: So, here's another chapter for you fans! Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! I love reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

Helga's bullying persona took over. Arnold noticed near the candle light how angry Helga looked just now. Arnold realized it was the first time since they were younger that Helga looked this ferocious. He didn't know whether to be afraid, or to admire her courageousness during such incredible circumstances.

"Okay, Helga, you can join me," he said almost cautiously. "But we need to stick close together."

"Fine by me," Helga whipped around.

Arnold could almost swear he heard her sigh girlishly before swiping a lit candle from someone, but he figured he must have just imagined it.

"Alright, let's blow this joint, hair boy!"

_Hair boy?_ Arnold thought. _She hasn't called me that in years! It's much more impersonal than Football-head._

He followed her into the darkness of the first floor.

"Um, Helga?" Arnold started.

"What?" Helga spat.

"Are you sure you're well enough to do this?"

Helga hesitated before opening a random door. Tripping over Curly's dead body did frighten her, but she had to keep face. The fact was she was disappointed that Arnold went to Lila's aid before coming to hers to see if she was ok. Lila, after all, wasn't the one that tripped over a dead, bloody body.

"I'm fine Arnold. Just give me a little breathing room! Criminy!"

They entered a small bathroom.

"Let's try the window," Arnold suggested, still cautious about Helga's state.

Arnold placed his candle down on the sink. Helga folded her arms, letting some of the wax drip from her candle.

"Helga," Arnold said firmly. "Watch your candle."

Helga noticed the puddle of wax on the floor before sighing irritably and placing her candle on the sink next to Arnold's.

Arnold put the toilet seat down before stepping on it in order to reach the window. He nudged the window, which opened easily. The freezing wind blew at his face.

"Great idea, genius!" Helga said sarcastically. "Now who can we fit through there?"

It was then that Arnold noticed the window was extremely small. It was not wide or tall enough to fit anyone through, not even Helga, the smallest of their friends.

"We're going to have to find another window."

"Doi!"

"Helga, I think you're angry."

Helga was taken aback.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"You've been acting like a bully since we've set out! You're treating me the same way you used to treat me when we were nine!"

Helga bit her lip, trying to come up with some sort of excuse.

"You are angry at me, Helga, but why?"

Helga began to sweat, despite the freezing air emanating from the bathroom window. _I can't possibly tell him I'm jealous._

"If you're angry, then why did you decide to tag along with me?"

"I am _not_ angry!"

Arnold pondered before asking, "Does this have to do with Lila?"

Helga was stunned.

"L-lila? Wh-wha – ?"

"I know you two don't exactly get along. Every time I see you two together, you can't seem to stand her and I never understood why! Lila's not a bad person, Helga."

_Lila's not a bad person? He must be saying that because he still has feelings for her!_ Helga's blood began to boil until she couldn't take it any longer. Her mouth burst before she could stop it.

"What were you two talking about in the library right before we found Curly?"

It was Arnold's turn to look shocked. He calmly took his candle before beginning to leave the bathroom, followed closely behind by Helga.

"Let's just move on, Helga."

"Just tell me what you two talked about!"

Arnold made his way to the stairs to the next floor.

"No, I-I can't tell you that."

Helga glared at him before pounding her fist on the wall of the hallway in frustration. "NO?!"

xXx

"Some night, huh, Harold?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we'll ever make it out of this?"

Harold got quiet behind the door. He knew there was always a chance that things would take a turn for the worst. Men always have to think that way. It kept them on their toes for when they needed to defend a lady. That's what his mother told him anyway.

"I think we will," he lied. His mother always told him to keep up a lady's spirits in times of danger.

Rhonda sensed the hesitation in his voice. _He doesn't think we will_, she thought. _He just wants me to feel better._

"Rhonda?"

"Yes, Harold?"

"I know I've already told you this before, but I love you, Rhonda."

Rhonda's heart leapt. She hadn't heard him say that since their Senior Prom.

"I love you even if you don't love me back. And I'm sorry that we're in this mess. I would do anything to fix it."

"Harold – "

"But I just want you to know this just in case anything else happens tonight."

Tears were streaming down Rhonda's face. She squeezed Harold's fingers from under the door.

"Harold, I'm glad you're telling me all of this," her heart quickened. "But now it's my turn to tell you something."

"What's that, Rhonda?"

Rhonda sighed and bit her lip before continuing.

"I've been lying to you for years."

xXx

Arnold and Helga passed the second floor. They didn't want to be reminded of the corpse in the library, so they treaded onwards to the third floor and entered a guest bedroom.

The flames on their candles were swaying maniacally. The wind was pounding on the windows.

"Look, Helga, what Lila and I talked about is our business."

"You're not exactly the type to keep things from me, Arnold. OUT WITH IT!"

"Helga!"

"Were you two talking about me? Is that why you can't tell me?"

Arnold stopped in his tracks and turned to Helga.

"W-well, if you have to know, Helga, then yes, we did."

Arnold looked into Helga's eyes. Either it was just a reflection from his candle, or she really had fire in her icy blue eyes. He couldn't really tell, but he didn't want to find out.

"It's not what you think, Helga!"

"Then what? What is it, Arnold?"

_This is it, the moment you've been waiting for_, Arnold thought to himself. _It's now or never. I need to tell her about how I feel now._

Arnold gulped before opening his mouth, but nothing came of it. Instead he just stared at Helga.

"Any day now, you yutz!"

"Helga, did you hear something?"

"Oh don't pull that one on me – "

"Shh!" Arnold's face turned eerily serious.

Suddenly, Helga heard it, too.

"A-arnold?"

xXx

"Lying to me?" Harold asked. "What do you mean, Rhonda?"

Rhonda expected there to be anger in Harold's voice, but to her surprise, there was no hint of anger at all.

"The last time you told me that you loved me was at our Senior Prom."

There was silence as Harold diligently listened. Rhonda continued.

"You asked me if I loved you as well."

"Yes, and I'm fine with you not feeling the same way about me, Rhonda – "

"But, that's exactly what I lied to you about."

Rhonda felt butterflies accumulate in her stomach. She took a deep breath before uttering another word.

"Harold," Rhonda began, "I have always loved you."

Harold was quiet. The silence was becoming excruciating for Rhonda. She leaned against the door.

"Please say something."

Harold chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry, Rhonda. It's just that this new information makes me so happy!"

Rhonda smiled, "I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you."

xXx

Arnold and Helga stood as still as possible as they heard footsteps from the hallway.

"Is it the murderer?" Helga shivered.

"I don't know. Keep quiet."

"This is it!" Helga was beginning to become frantic. "We're dead meat!"

"Helga – ," Arnold tried to be firm.

Just then, their candles went out.

"Arnold – "

"Shh! There's no reason to be afraid, it's just the wind coming from the window!"

"Arnold – "

"Calm down!"

"ARNOLD!"

"What?!"

From the glow of the window, Arnold could see Helga shakily pointing towards the doorway of the room. There was an outline of a person. He was breathing heavily, as if he had just undergone a race. He stood still for a moment before beginning to move towards Arnold and Helga. Both of their candles fell to the ground before Helga jumped into Arnold's arms and screamed.

There was a blast of light that nearly blinded Arnold and Helga before being directed at the figure's face.

"Uh, hey… it's just me."

Helga stopped screaming.

"Brainy?!" the two said in unison.

Helga looked at Arnold, who stopped to look at her, before she shoved her way out of his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Arnold asked.

Brainy took a breath before swinging the flashlight to his side.

"Uh… the party?"

Helga was furious. She walked right up to Brainy before punching him in the face, knocking him and his flashlight to the floor.

**xXx**

**So that's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! There are still five chapters left, so stay tuned! Also, don't forget to REVIEW!**


	10. The Kidnapping

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 10: The Kidnapping**

**A/N: Yes, I know there are some things in this story that are a bit unconventional, but if I had not have used such clichés, there wouldn't be much of a story here. So if you're going to review, be kind. I already know how these guys could have escaped long before I even started writing the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There are only four chapters left of this story, so it's going to get pretty edgy. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

"Are you the one who has been pulling all of this shit?! WHO ELSE DID YOU KILL?"

Arnold had to pry Helga off of Brainy before she hit him again.

Brainy sat up and wiped blood from his nose onto the sleeve of his mustard yellow sweater.

"No one," Brainy breathed. "I've been… uh… in a closet."

Helga relaxed her muscles.

"Wait," Arnold started. "You've been at this house the entire night?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Why were you in a closet?"

Brainy breathed again, "Uh, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Helga spat.

Brainy pondered. He wiped his nose again before opening his mouth.

"Well… Harold called me about a party… last night."

A light bulb suddenly went off in Arnold's head. "That's right, you weren't even at Slaussen's with us yesterday."

"I was at work," Brainy wheezed, "but Harold called… uh, I worked today, but got off early… and came here… a little late."

Arnold intervened, "You weren't with us in Harold's room, getting ready."

"No… I walked up here and someone grabbed me… I woke up in a closet… uh, and found you two."

Helga picked up the flashlight that had fallen to the floor.

"Where did you get the flashlight? I didn't think Harold had any."

"Uh…" Brainy blushed and looked away from Helga. "I always carry one."

Helga rolled her eyes at his answer. After years of having Brainy follow her around, she was surprised she didn't know this. He was always a better stalker than she was, and that flashlight he kept handy proved it.

"Brainy," Arnold started, "you need to help us. Whoever has been conducting these schemes has locked us in this house and we need to find a way out so we can contact the police."

Brainy's beady eyes blinked at Arnold before he nodded.

xXx

"Something just doesn't seem right," Phoebe stated. "The events of tonight obviously have something to do with Rhonda and Harold."

"And it can't be either of them because Rhonda would never ruin her own party and Harold would never put Rhonda in danger."

"Correct. And you said you suspect Iggy, yet Iggy was with us in the living room during the times of the disappearances. He was also in the kitchen with us when we found the blood and later when we saw the photographs burning – he couldn't have found time to throw those in the fire."

Gerald was silent in thought before he realized something.

"Did you see the photos?" he asked. "They didn't seem like they would have been Harold's or Rhonda's at all."

Phoebe tried to remember the last one she saw burning. It was of Harold and Rhonda having ice cream inside Slaussen's, but the photo had been taken from outside.

"Hmm, you're right Gerald. The ones in the fire were distance shots."

"Well, they could have hired a photographer, babe."

"Gerald, it didn't seem like any professional photographer's work. It seemed more like spy work."

"Sid is the only person I can think of who takes spy photos."

Phoebe pondered this notion.

"Hmm, I did notice him acting a bit frantic around Helga before he disappeared with Eugene."

"Then that's it! We found the culprit!"

"Not so fast, Gerald," Phoebe insisted. "We need more evidence. We need to go to the kitchen, where all the events seemed to have begun."

Gerald gulped, "What if we find another dead body?"

"You can wait outside if you want."

Gerald shivered. He didn't want to be left alone at this point.

"Nah, that's ok. I'll come with you."

Phoebe smiled as they made their way to the kitchen door. Phoebe took the candle and looked at the door before entering.

"No blood on the door," she stated before entering.

A chill went down Gerald's spine as they entered the kitchen. The blood no longer glistened with the intensity it did before. From the candle light, they could see the blood had dried brown in some places.

"Ugh, it's everywhere!" Gerald exclaimed.

Phoebe kept the candle near the floor so she could inspect it.

"Gerald," she said suddenly. "Look at this."

Gerald followed Phoebe to find what looked like a dog kennel in the corner of the kitchen. The door of it was open and a few feathers were inside.

"Phoebe, Harold said he was keeping a live chicken for a holiday dinner. This must have been the cage he was keeping it in, but where's the chicken?"

"The chicken is dead," Phoebe stated. "This isn't human blood. This is chicken blood."

Phoebe looked around and quickly made her way to a trash can.

"Look, Gerald!" she said before pulling out the body of a chicken.

Gerald's mouth was agape.

"But the chicken was alive! We heard it squawking before you ladies arrived!"

"Chickens _squawk_ when they are in danger. Otherwise they cluck!"

"Well, that's a relief, at least we know this wasn't human blood."

Phoebe stared at Gerald in thought.

"Gerald, why would anyone slaughter a chicken? What would they have gained?"

"Well it scared the bejeezus out of us, didn't it?"

"But whoever did this might not have thought that we would even see this kitchen, especially since it's so dark and we didn't have any light source at the time."

Gerald thought for a bit before answering, "Whoever did this probably just wanted an easy kill."

"I disagree," Phoebe sighed before continuing. "As much as I know you don't want to, Gerald, we need to go to the room where we found Curly's body."

A sharp chill went down Gerald's spine. There was uncertainty in his voice when he said, "Whatever you say, Phoebe."

xXx

Helga aimed the flashlight around the guest bedroom.

"We could use the ventilation system," she said.

"You mean the air ducts?"

Helga glared at Arnold, "That's exactly what I mean!"

"How could we possibly make an exit through the ventilation system?"

Brainy wheezed before saying, "Always an exit."

Helga smirked at Brainy's stalking knowledge.

Arnold looked at Helga, "How do you know this?"

"Um, well let's just say I've had some experience. Now, give me a boost, would ya? We don't have all night!"

Brainy put the flashlight in his pocket before he took her hand as Arnold stooped down so Helga could get on his shoulders. Helga opened an air vent in the ceiling and hoisted herself up. Arnold gave Brainy a boost before both Helga and Brainy lifted Arnold into the vent. Helga grabbed the flashlight from Brainy and turned it on.

"Wow, this place is dirty," Arnold said.

"Being as this is not my dress," Helga started, "I don't care. If there were rats in this vent, then it would be a different story altogether."

"Well then," Arnold said as he took the flashlight from Helga, "where should we start?"

Brainy pointed down a ventilation tunnel, and the three began crawling in that direction with Arnold in the front followed by Helga and then Brainy.

After a while of crawling, Arnold spoke up.

"Helga, are you still angry at Lila?"

Helga rolled her eyes.

"I am NOT angry at Lila."

"Well – are you angry at me?"

Helga looked behind her to find Brainy. She could barely make out that he had nodded to her and slowed his pace purposely to give them some privacy.

"Look, I would just rather you drop it, ok? We need to get out of here and you're still talking to me about you and _Lila_."

Arnold noticed that she said Lila's name with some spite.

"Helga – ."

"I don't see why it matters, Arnold! Just drop it!"

"Helga, I care about you and I care about your feelings!"

_He cares about me?_ Helga mentally swooned.

"I just want you to tell me what's wrong so I can help you fix it."

"I don't think you'd ever understand."

Arnold turned around. The flashlight nearly blinded Helga before Arnold was nose to nose with her.

"Try me!"

Helga could smell spearmint and feel the warmth of his breath. Her knees were beginning to shake. Helga's lip quivered. She felt her face become hot.

"A-arnold – ."

"Hey, where's Brainy?"

Helga turned around. Sure enough, Brainy was gone. She didn't think that she and Arnold had gone far enough to be so far ahead of Brainy.

"I think he left us," Helga said, unsure.

An eerie creaking noise began to sound under their hands and legs.

"Uh, Helga?"

"Yes?"

"Don't panic, but I think we should move away from here."

Helga heard the creaking, too.

xXx

"Oh man," Gerald was trembling. "It's bad enough that I saw it once."

"I'm sorry Gerald, but we need to get to the bottom of this."

They slowly and carefully opened the door to the study. The candle's flame was jerking every which way until Gerald shielded it with his hand. The faint glow illuminated the study only slightly.

Phoebe took a deep breath before making her way towards the desk.

"I don't know how you can do this so easily, Phoebe. My stomach is already about to give the old heave-ho and I'm not even near the body."

There was silence before Phoebe squeaked, "Neither am I."

"Huh?"

"Gerald! Curly's body is gone!"

Gerald blinked at Phoebe before hurrying around the desk to where Phoebe was. Sure enough, in place of the body was a drying puddle of blood.

"What?! But, how – ?"

"Look, there are no drag marks in the blood! Gerald! I know who it is doing this! It's been right under our noses this whole time!"

xXx

On the first floor, by the cellar, two individuals were absolutely beaming with delight.

"Rhonda, why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Rhonda sighed.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Rhonda looked around her. It was too dark to see much of anything, let alone anyone who could be listening.

"I was afraid someone would hurt us."

"But – who would ever do such a thing?"

"Harold, do you remember during Senior Prom, when Cur – mmph!"

Suddenly, Harold couldn't feel Rhonda's fingers anymore.

"Remember what?"

Harold heard a gentle knock against the door on Rhonda's side.

"Rhonda?"

He looked underneath the crack on the bottom of the door. Rhonda wasn't there.

"RHONDA!"

Harold jumped up and started banging the door, but it was of no use. Suddenly, he got an idea. He tore down the stairs and ran for the storage room.

**xXx**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated, so don't forget to leave one! I am finished writing this fiction, so it shouldn't take me too long to publish the last few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter 11!**


	11. Hostages

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 11: Hostages**

**A/N: My classes were cancelled today due to a reckless blizzard! Much like the blizzard happening in this story. So, I'll be uploading this chapter for you fans out there. Have fun reading and don't forget to REVIEW! They are always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

"Grab onto me!" Arnold yelled.

Helga did as she was told at once before the bottom of the vent collapsed beneath them and they landed on the third floor below. The two blondes were choking as the dusty air began to dissipate.

"Oh my god!" Helga screeched.

"Are you ok, Helga?"

Helga coughed and spat out more dust before she slowly turned to him and nodded. Arnold started feeling around him for the flashlight. When he found it, he turned it on and aimed it at Helga.

"Helga! Your arm!"

Helga looked down and found her upper arm was covered in blood.

"Dammit!"

Arnold hurried to get a closer look.

"It must have been the metal from the air duct passage."

Arnold untied his bow tie before wrapping it tightly around her arm. Helga hissed at the pain.

"Sorry," Arnold said, "but the pressure from my tie will keep it from bleeding for now until we can get you bandaged properly."

There was a muffled sound coming from the opposite side of the room.

Arnold whipped the flashlight around to find two figures sitting in two chairs and tied together with rope. Their mouths were sealed with duct tape.

"Eugene! Sid!" Arnold hurried to the tied up young men and started tugging at the ropes.

Helga ripped off the duct tape holding Eugene's lips together. He let out a muffled scream before spitting out a rolled up black sock. She then ripped at Sid's duct tape. He flailed his arms before spitting out a matching sock.

"You bitch!" Sid yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sid," Helga said sarcastically before pointing to Eugene. "Would you rather stay tied up in this chair next to this loser?"

"What happened?" Arnold asked.

"We don't know!" Eugene snapped. "Sid and I were just trying to explore and suddenly a mysterious figure leapt on Sid and he passed out! I tried to run, but whoever did this caught me before I got too far! We woke up tied to these chairs!"

"We need to get out of here!" Arnold suggested.

Arnold ran to the door, but it was locked. Helga suddenly began to cry.

"This maniac shows no mercy!" she said. "We're done for!"

xXx

_This is all just a bad dream_, Rhonda told herself. _A really bad dream. If I open my eyes, everything will go away. I'll be back in Paris at the University, my secret is still safe with me._

Her head was pounding. She wanted to lift her hand to her head, but she couldn't. She had no strength. Or maybe she did, but couldn't somehow. She was too groggy to even think straight. Whenever she tried moving her arms, her wrists hurt.

_I broke my wrist. That's it. I was running around University and slipped and broke my wrist – but, why can't I move my arm? Ugh, why does my head hurt so much?_

"Do you know why you're here?" A loud, deep voice called to her.

Rhonda flinched at the horrible sound of the voice. _This is not a dream_. Rhonda tried to open her eyes, but she could not. Instead, she opened her lips.

"Curly?" she almost whispered. She felt too weak.

"THADEUS! My name is THADEUS! CURLY! GAMMELTHORPE!"

A chill went down Rhonda's spine. Curly never liked his real name, not unless he was being absolutely serious. Her chin quivered. Her lips seemed extra dry. She hesitated before she licked them.

"W-why am I here… Thadeus?" she could barely say his name.

A disgusting cackle escaped from the body before her. She could just smell his rancid breath. She gathered that his face was mere inches away from hers.

"The moment I saw you walk into Slaussen's Ice Cream Parlor with Harold yesterday, I knew your time was up! He has had a hold of you for far too long, my precious!"

"We were never together, Harold and I."

"No, but you were getting too close. I _told_ you not to get too cozy with him, Rhonda!"

He put his hand on her thigh.

"Too many dangerous things could happen."

Rhonda thought about the events of the evening.

"But you did everything tonight… by yourself? How did you do it?"

Another cackle escaped him.

"I'm so glad someone appreciates my handiwork, thank you for asking."

Curly let go of her thigh. Rhonda heard a bustle of movement and footsteps moving farther away. _He must have gotten up_, she thought.

"You see, I wanted tonight to be spectacular, better than anything I have planned before. The boys were getting ready at Harold's, see. I came only slightly later than the rest of the boys so no one would be able to see as I switched the front doorknob so that it can only be unlocked from the outside. I also swiped the keys by the front door for later. I then got ready with the rest of the boys, yes, but that's what made my motivation for tonight absolutely soar! You might not know it, my dear, but many boys have had their eye on you, but none for so long as I! After getting ready, I quickly made my way around the house, checking locks and such. Brainy almost caught me cutting the phone lines, so I had to do away with him first thing. Luckily I brought the exact chemical for the job. Chloroform!"

_Chloroform_. That's why she was groggy.

"Where on earth did you get that?"

Rhonda could feel Curly's presence getting closer to her once more.

"I own Gammelthorpe's Dry Cleaners on Lexington. We use plenty of chemicals there. If you know where to order one chemical, you know where to order them all."

There was silence as Curly had to think about where he left off.

"I shoved Brainy into a closet before making my way to the kitchen downstairs, where I found live poultry. Perfect for playing with under the circumstances! Stupid chickens, they don't die right away, you know. You almost have to wait it out. I drained the last of its blood in a little baggy for myself – just in case."

"That's why the kitchen was covered in blood."

"Yes, and I couldn't have planned it better myself when Nadine and Sheena had walked upon it. I had the group running scared! Anyway, I barely made it out of the kitchen unnoticed when the boys came downstairs. I had to wash up in the bathroom before heading back to the living room with the rest of them. It was after you ladies arrived when I locked the door with the key… just before taking your coat."

Curly leaned into Rhonda's ear and whispered, "You looked ravishing, by the way."

Rhonda tried jerking away from Curly, pain surged through her arms and chest. She realized then that he must have tied her up. He chuckled in delight before continuing.

"I couldn't have planned the night better, but in the cellar, it was I who drew the 'murder' strip of paper from Sid's hat! It would have been much easier, though, if Harold didn't have such a thick skull. He went down when the lights were off all right, but it's a good thing I had a plan B. When the lights went off the second time I went straight for the breaker box and stole most of the main fuses."

"You hit Harold," Rhonda whimpered.

"It was my pleasure, darling! I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Now, allow me to continue – I purposely made sure you forgot about your tote of goodies by hiding it by the breaker box until I could get to it again and take complete control over everyone once they thought I went 'missing.' I volunteered to grab it for you once we were upstairs if you don't remember. Mind you, I was never too far away from anyone at this point. It's easy to walk in shadows when you wear nothing but black. I found Sid arguing with Helga about his feelings for you. I couldn't have so many people running after you all night, so I followed him and Eugene up the stairs and tucked them far away, into a room on the third floor. I came down just in time to lock Harold in the cellar. I'm so glad I have him kept in one place so I can get to him later tonight."

Rhonda could hear Curly rubbing his hands together. She could feel her eyes becoming moist, but no tears were rolling down her cheeks yet. It was then that she realized she was blindfolded.

"At this point I had to move fast. Everyone left to find Nadine and Sheena in the bloody kitchen. I ran as quickly as I could to the fireplace and dumped my entire stash of photos of you and Harold, something about having Harold in the same photos as my beloved was rather irritating. And what better way to get rid of them than at this party? I was hoping you would get the hint not to mess with someone like me after seeing those photos burning. I'm glad the guys blamed the event on Iggy. He was arguing with Harold about you before you came, so naturally they picked him out. But this was the perfect set up to keep you quiet about me, yet what do you do? You go on to tell Helga about what happened Senior year! It was then that I took it in my interest to slow everyone down because you all were starting to get too curious! I followed Helga and her group to the second floor. I knew eventually they would go into one of the rooms to explore, so I planted myself in the library behind a desk! It was a good thing I had stored the chicken blood! I dumped it onto the floor, lied down, and waited. Sure enough, Helga was the first to find me _dead_!"

Curly released an uncontrolled laugh.

"Everyone thought I was dead! My plan had worked!"

His laughter suddenly ceased.

"Everyone except for you! You weren't in the library! I figured there was only one place you could be, and as it turns out, I was right! After everyone proceeded to the living room, I took it upon myself to check the cellar door! And who would I find there but YOU!"

Curly slammed his fist into something hard and something began hissing. A cat maybe? Rhonda was trembling with fear.

"You were there far too long, my precious! You had finally given in and confessed to Harold that your heart had always belonged to him! Tsk tsk…"

Curly leaned into her ear once again.

"Worst decision of your life!"

xXx

Harold finally found what he was looking for. In the storage room, he had found a large crowbar. He skipped out of the storage room and ran up the stairs, crowbar in hand. He hacked at the door for several minutes. Satisfied with the large, splintered hole he had made, he squeezed through.

"Rhonda!" he yelled into the darkness. He followed the dim glow of the fireplace far across the first story of the house.

Half of his friends were by the fire. Stinky was the first to see him come from the darkness.

"Harold!" he called out. Everyone turned to see Harold, glistening with sweat.

"Where's Rhonda?" Harold boomed.

"Sh-she's not here," Park said.

xXx

"Do you hear that?" Gerald's ears perked up.

"It's Harold! Quick! We must warn him!"

Gerald grabbed Phoebe's hand as they ran all the way down to the first floor and made their way to the fireplace. They found Harold holding Park by his collar.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Harold cried.

"Harold!" Phoebe squeaked.

"Harold, my man!" Gerald pulled the two apart.

Harold looked at Gerald and Phoebe.

"Curly!" Phoebe cried. "It's been Curly this whole time!"

**xXx**

**Yes, I'm sure all of you figured out who was pulling these shenanigans from the beginning and truthfully I wasn't trying too hard to hide it. We all know Curly is a whack job. =) It's all about the drama! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one should be published shortly! Three more chapters left! Don't forget to REVIEW! They are greatly appreciated. **


	12. The Search For Rhonda

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 12: The Search For Rhonda**

**A/N: Hello, all! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm not finished quite yet! There are still two more chapters left after this one. Read through this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW as all reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

"Your heart belongs to me, Rhonda! TO ME! You hear?!"

"Curly – "

"THADEUS!"

"Th-thadeus – what do you want me to do? I'll do anything as long as you don't hurt Harold."

"As long as I don't hurt Harold – HA! I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to kill him! I'm going to wipe him away from this picture. It'll just be you and me."

Rhonda felt something moist beginning to suck on her lips. Curly was kissing her! She clenched her lips and mouth so forcefully that he couldn't do anything with his tongue. When he released her, she spat at his feet.

Suddenly, she felt something wide and firm whip her across her face. Even though she was blindfolded, she could swear she saw stars. She began to cry again.

"Do not test me, Rhonda, or I'll hit you again."

Something cold brushed against her chin and lifted her head. It felt sharp.

xXx

"Rhonda! Rhonda!"

"Arnold! Helga!"

"RHONDA!"

"Sid?"

"Rhonda!"

"Eugene!"

The gang decided to check every room together in their search for Rhonda and the others. Every candle that was left was being used by someone. They had already made it to the second floor and were about to go to the third. Harold had a sinking feeling.

_What if we are too late?_ Harold thought.

The gang made their way up the flight of stairs and was welcomed by a door that was – yelling?

xXx

"Helga! You need to calm down."

"But Helga's right!" Sid screamed. "You guys already said there was no way out! Look at what happened to us!"

"Sid!"

"We're too young to die!" Helga cried.

"Everyone, just stop!" Arnold yelled. "We need to be rational here!"

"Hello?"

The four were silenced by the noise behind the door.

"Who's in there?"

"Help! Help us!" Eugene squeaked.

The doorknob rumbled, but it wouldn't budge. Gerald's booming voice called out.

"Get out of the way of the door!"

Eugene and Sid scattered and Arnold took a hold of Helga before running to the back of the room.

xXx

"Ready, Bubba?" Gerald motioned to Harold.

"Come on."

The two slammed their bodies into the door. It was still intact. They tried again. It took four tries to finally break open the door.

"Phoebe!" Helga was the first to run out. Phoebe squeezed her best friend.

"Arnold, my man!" Gerald hugged Arnold before Sid and Eugene ran out.

It was a reunion of sorts as each friend hugged one another.

Harold searched the room. His heart dropped.

"Shh! Everyone!"

The crowd was silenced. In between bursts of wind from outside, he could hear small whimpers.

_Rhonda!_

"She's in my room!"

Harold bolted down the hallway to his door. Sure enough, he heard Curly's maniacal laughter. Harold pounded as hard as he could into the door.

xXx

"Tsk tsk tsk… Do you hear that, Rhonda?" Curly said as the walls shook. "That is the man I'm going to kill _tonight_."

xXx

"Arrgh!" Harold shoved into the door again. He could feel the wood splinter more and more with every heave.

The rest of the gang had barely even made it toward Harold's door before he had it opened a few inches.

_One more time._

"ARRGH!" Harold threw his entire body into the door. It crashed open easily.

"HAROLD!" Rhonda screamed.

Curly laughed.

"Just in time."

Harold could barely make out Curly's figure in the darkness of his own room.

"YOU!" he boomed. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Hahaha! Make me!"

"Harold, don't!" Rhonda screamed. "It's a trap!"

Harold ran at full speed towards Curly. He felt an excruciating sharp pain in his chest before taking Curly by the neck, but he didn't care.

The others rushed into the room, lighting it well with their candles. The sight was horrifying, like watching a lion tackle a mouse.

Harold punched Curly in the stomach. He went soaring across the room. Curly ducked for cover, but Harold grabbed him by his foot and swung him at the wall. Curly didn't move. He looked up at Harold and smiled, with blood in his teeth.

The wind was beginning to die down, and the group could all swear they heard sirens coming from far away. Harold turned around to untie Rhonda from a chair. He gently took away her blindfold. Her pale eyes were red from crying and her makeup lightly smudged the tops of her cheeks. Harold gently got her to her feet.

"You'll never have her, you giant lug!" He spat out some of the blood from his mouth onto the floor.

"You think this is some kind of a game?!" Harold was fuming. "To treat people like they're your PUPPETS?! You can't change what's in a person's heart!"

Curly laughed again.

The sound of sirens seemed to be getting louder.

"You're right, Harold," Curly chuckled. "You can't change a person's heart… but if you aim correctly, you can take it right out."

Rhonda looked at Harold's chest and gasped. "Harold – ," she breathed. There was a large gash by his left breast pocket and blood was accumulating quickly.

"Rhonda – "

"OPEN UP! THIS IS THE POLICE!" a megaphone boomed outside the house.

Curly tried getting up.

"FUUU – !"

There was a commotion downstairs as police entered the home.

"Move! Move! Move!" everyone heard the bustling downstairs.

Curly limped to a bloodied knife in the middle of the floor.

"This one's for you, Rhonda!" Curly spat. He jumped as fast as he could with the knife in his hands, aiming straight for Harold.

"NO!" Rhonda screamed before pulling Harold away, but they were too late. Curly's knife had penetrated deep into Harold's side.

"ARRGH!"

"FREEZE! EVERYONE WITH YOUR HANDS UP, NOW!"

Curly was relentless. He took the knife up again, but before anyone could make another movement, he was taken out by one of the police and handcuffed.

"Harold!" she cried. He had fainted.

Harold lay in Rhonda's lap. Her tears were falling onto his forehead. Everything seemed to be happening slowly. It was like a waltz. A painful, powerful, horrific waltz.

The police scattered throughout the room, grabbing everyone they could.

There was loud, obnoxious noise of handcuffs and police orders, but Rhonda couldn't hear any of it. Her heart was being torn away as two large paramedics took Harold from her. A police man took her up in his arms and carried her out with the rest of them. The hallway around them faded into darkness as Rhonda herself fainted in the police man's arms.

**xXx**

**Uh oh! What a cliffhanger! What's going to happen to Harold? Maybe you should stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! =D I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Don't forget to write a REVIEW! All reviews are appreciated and you don't even have to be a member to write a little something!**


	13. The Trial

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 13: The Trial**

**A/N: Oh boy! We are nearing the end! Not to worry, there's one more chapter left! Enjoy this one and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

"What do you think will happen now?" Eugene asked.

"Don't know! With the stunt he pulled tonight, I reckon he's in for some hard time."

The boys watched as Curly was slowly being driven off to the police station down a snowy road.

"I just got done talking to the police," Phoebe interjected. "They said he will most likely be charged with kidnapping, but there is going to be a hearing since he also assaulted Harold."

"Boy howdy."

"Has anyone seen Helga?" Arnold quickly found the group after being interviewed by the police.

"I think she's in that third ambulance," Phoebe squeaked.

Arnold tried getting to the van as fast as he could. Dodging the snow drifts proved to be somewhat difficult. Sure enough, he could hear her yelling at the paramedics.

"What do I look like, a pin-cushion?!"

"Helga!" Arnold found her wrapped up in a medical coat with her bad arm sticking out, getting stitches. The police were not around as she was probably done answering their questions.

"Hey, Football-head, how's tricks?" Helga said this with a smile, but she flinched when the paramedic punctured her flesh again.

Arnold smiled at her nickname for him. _That's more like it_.

"I'm more concerned about you," he said, looking at her arm.

"Ah, it's nothing."

Arnold sighed. _She really hurt herself badly_, he thought.

Arnold began rubbing the back of his neck as he watched the paramedic finish up with her arm.

"All done, miss."

"Thanks," Helga said.

"Helga – ," Arnold started.

"Yeah?"

"Ha, um, it was getting kind of crazy back there."

Helga eyed him carefully.

"Look, Helga, I'm sorry about everything."

Helga scoffed, "It was the psycho's fault."

"No, I mean, about… me."

Helga raised her eyebrow at him.

"Helga, I've never been more afraid for either of us, and it made me realize something. Life is short! And I've – well, I've been an idiot for most of my life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Helga, I'm just going to go out on a limb here and tell you exactly what's been on my mind for the past, oh, ten years or so…"

_He hates me_, she thought. _I knew it_.

"I love you, Helga!" Arnold blurted. "I love you and I'm sick of holding it in any longer!"

Helga's jaw dropped.

"You _love_ me?"

"Yes, I do!"

"But, what about Lila?"

"Lila? What about Lila?"

"You two seemed to hang out a lot this evening."

Arnold chuckled, "Lila has been encouraging me to tell you!"

Helga was in shock.

"So that's what you two were talking about before… before – "

"Yes!"

In a moment of passion, Arnold grabbed onto Helga's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He pressed his warm lips against hers. He felt her melt before him. The two blondes embraced for a time before forcing themselves to pull apart.

Helga bit her lip as she smiled goofily.

"I bet you think I'm a real _yutz_," he sighed.

"If you're a yutz, then I'm a yutz," Helga giggled girlishly and she mentally kicked herself for it.

"Are you saying – ?"

"Arnold, I've been in love with you since day one!"

"Get out!" Arnold laughed. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Look who's talking, Football-head!"

The two blondes laughed.

Arnold and Helga stayed silent for a bit.

"This isn't going to be one of those _heat of the moment_ sort of things, is it?" Helga asked. "I mean, it's happened before."

"No," Arnold said. "I mean what I said and I'm sticking to it this time. What about you?"

Helga smiled, "I mean it, too."

The two blondes were basking in the ambiance before Arnold noticed a passenger in one of the police cars. It was Brainy, watching them intently.

"Hey," Arnold nudged Helga. "Look."

Brainy looked a little sullen, watching the couple. He perked himself up as soon as the two slowly made their way to the police car. Brainy cracked the door open a bit.

"Hey, Brainy," Helga said.

"Uh, hi."

"So, you got a hold of the police?" Arnold smiled at him.

"Yes," he breathed. "My dad's a… uh, policeman."

"How did you get out?" Helga asked.

"Air vents," he said. "Always a way out."

"Thanks, Brainy."

"Yeah," Arnold said. "We couldn't have made it out without you."

Brainy smiled sheepishly, "Uh… thanks."

xXx

Rhonda slowly opened her eyes. A bright light was shining down on her.

"She's awake," a paramedic was at her side.

Rhonda slowly lifted herself up.

"Careful!"

"Where am I?" Rhonda muttered just before she remembered the events of the night and gasped. "Where's Harold?! I have to see him!"

"Shh! Calm down," the paramedic had a soothing voice. "He's just a couple of ambulances over."

"Is he alright?!" she could feel her voice trembling. She didn't care.

"Harold will be just fine."

"No," Rhonda began to sob. "He was stabbed twice!"

The paramedic chuckled, "Harold is a very lucky young man. The cuts were not deep enough to penetrate any organs. He's made himself lucky by keeping in shape. His muscles are a bit torn, but they'll heal up with proper care."

Rhonda wiped away her tears before a police man came into her ambulance and got beside her.

"You said she's awake?"

The paramedic nodded.

"Rhonda Lloyd, is it?"

"Yes, officer."

"Rhonda, would it be alright if I asked you some questions regarding tonight?"

Rhonda hesitated before nodding.

xXx

It was morning by the time most of the gang was released to go home. Rhonda was having a difficult time with the events of the night. She called the girls to come over after getting some rest.

"We heard the news," Sheena said. "It's absolutely terrible."

"I don't know what's going to happen to him," Rhonda was crying. "I love him so much."

"None of us will know until next week after the hearing," Phoebe put her hand on Rhonda's shoulder. "But we will all be there supporting him, Rhonda. We all know that he was trying to protect you."

Rhonda nodded to show she understood before more tears came to her. Even though the girls showed their support, she still felt like the world was on top of her shoulders.

Harold had been arrested for assault on Curly.

xXx

The trial had already gone on for several hours. Each kid was brought up as a witness and told their view of the events of that horrific night. Rhonda was the last to be questioned.

From the witness stand, Rhonda observed that Curly was sitting not too far away in an orange jumpsuit. He was grinning and twisting his hands inside the cuffs that held him in. Two policemen stood next to him.

"Do you swear to speak the whole truth and – "

Rhonda looked across the room, where Harold was sitting. He only had one policeman next to him. The two in orange looked so different from one another. Harold looked calm.

Rhonda raised her right hand. It was trembling.

"I swear."

"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, is it?"

"Yes."

"Miss Lloyd, can you tell us what happened leading up to this '_murder mystery_' party?"

She gulped.

"It's a tradition of ours as friends to meet up during our college breaks and have a get-together. I had friends in Paris that did murder mystery parties and so I decided to host one with our friends."

"Tell us, Rhonda, when did you realize the party had taken a wrong turn?"

"Well, a few of my friends had taken off and I just thought they were goofing around inside the house. I guess it wasn't until we had gone to the kitchen when everything was so clear to me."

"How clear? Did you know who had pulled the prank?"

"Yes."

"Who did you think it was?"

Rhonda trembled. She looked out at the boy between the policemen. His grin had shifted into a more serious composition.

"Curly."

"What made you suspect him?"

She hesitated for a minute, watching as Curly silently grinded his teeth.

"In high school, he had threatened me if I were to ever get too close with Harold. He said he wouldn't hesitate in cutting a man's heart out. He didn't want us to be together."

The audience began talking amongst themselves at this news.

"Order!" The judge spoke above everyone.

"Miss Lloyd, tell us more about what happened before the police came. Your friends say they all found you and Curly in Harold's bedroom, being kept as a hostage, is this correct?"

"Yes. I was down by the cellar, keeping Harold company before I was kidnapped. Curly had used chloroform and, when I woke up, I realized I had been tied up to a chair and blindfolded."

There was murmuring among the audience again, but it died down quickly.

"Curly admitted to me that he did it and how. He had carefully planned it out by locking us all in the house and using chicken's blood to fake his own death so he wouldn't be suspected."

An uproar began before the judge had to quiet the courtroom.

Rhonda began crying, admitting in front of everyone the details of what happened. Curly was in front of her, eyeing her. It was bad enough to look into his eyes while she said everything that needed to be heard. She noticed his knuckles were blazing white. Rhonda imagined that at any second, he would burst through his handcuffs and strangle her with his bare hands.

"What happened when Harold had found you?"

"He broke down his door and I am assuming the two had a bit of a brawl. When Harold took off my blindfold, I realized he had a gash in his chest. Before the police came to the room, Curly lunged at Harold with a knife."

"Did Harold assault Curly?"

"Harold wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Miss Lloyd, did Harold _assault_ Curly?"

Tears were running down Rhonda's cheeks.

"He was only trying to protect everyone from Curly."

"Thank you Miss Lloyd. Please take your seat."

Everything seemed so surreal to Rhonda as she stepped down from the stand. The audience was talking amongst themselves. She could have sworn she saw Curly from the corner of her eye try getting out of his seat, but the police men had stopped him.

As Rhonda took her seat, Nadine smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Well done, Rhonda."

"Order!" The judge commanded. "We will have a two hour recess while we come up with a verdict. Let's all be back here by three o'clock sharp. Court is adjourned."

xXx

Everyone was anxiously awaiting the verdict. The crowd gathered at the proper time and went to their seats.

"All rise."

The judge walked straight to his stand and everyone sat as he did.

"The city of Hillwood finds Harold Berman innocent. All charges are dropped."

The audience cheered before they were silenced by the judge.

"The city of Hillwood finds Thadeus Gammelthorpe guilty of armed assault with the intent to commit murder and guilty of kidnapping. Each crime is a twenty-five year sentence in the state penitentiary. Thadeus Gamelthorpe is sentenced for fifty years without parole."

The judge hit his gavel hard against his stand.

The crowd burst into applause.

"Court dismissed!"

**xXx**

**Just to clarify, I looked up the punishment for Curly and it was difficult because it was a bit vague. I went with the highest sentence possible for each, which is 25 years. I wish I knew more about the crimes than I do, ha! Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There is one more on the way so go ahead and REVIEW and stay tuned for Chapter 14!**


	14. Epilogue

**MURDER!**

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

**A/N: This chapter will be short and sweet and takes place a few years later. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

**xXx**

There was silence other than an irritating scratching of a pen to paper. It seemed to echo down to the very last period.

"Hmm. Now, how did you feel once you heard the news?"

Rhonda watched as Dr. Bliss, who was highly recommended by Helga, looked over what she had written before burning her bright brown eyes into Rhonda's.

It had been over three years since Curly's first hearing. He had four so far.

"I couldn't breathe."

The irritating pen went at it again.

"Are you afraid?"

"Of course. Wouldn't you be?"

"A lot can change in thirty years, Rhonda. You're still very young."

The Gammelthorpes requested the other hearings for their son. Curly had finally been granted parole after thirty years.

"He could find me."

Dr. Bliss stopped writing.

"That shouldn't stop you from having a happy life while he's behind bars."

Rhonda started playing with the hem of her skirt.

"I suppose not, but I don't want to stay here."

"You don't have to. Even though he'll be out, he won't be allowed out of the state."

Rhonda gave a small smile.

Dr. Bliss checked the clock.

"Well, it looks like the session is over. I'll see you next week, Rhonda."

Rhonda nodded and hugged her.

"Have fun on your date!"

"I will," Rhonda blushed. "Thank you."

Rhonda made her way out of the building. She filled her lungs with the fresh Hillwood air. It was intoxicating. Rhonda had to lean against the brick of the building to let it all in. She closed her eyes.

She didn't know how long she had stayed like that, but something brought her back to reality. She could hear her phone going off in her purse. She had to dig to find it. It was Helga. Rhonda flipped her phone open.

"Hello?"

"RHONDA!"

Rhonda became confused at Helga's piercing greeting.

"Yes?"

"Call all the girls! I have something I need to tell everyone!"

Rhonda's lips curled upwards into a smile.

"Let's make it a girls' night. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Ahh! I forgot about your date with Harold tonight. Tomorrow will work. Just the girls!"

Rhonda giggled, "Definitely!"

"Have fun on your date with Harold!"

"I will. Bye, Helga!"

Just as Rhonda was putting her phone away, she heard a car horn. She looked up to see Harold pulled up to the curb. Rhonda walked quickly to the driver's window.

"Ready?"

Rhonda smiled and nodded before ducking through the window to kiss Harold.

"I love you, Harold."

Harold beamed as he always did when she told him this.

"And I love you, Rhonda! Hurry, get in! We're going to be late!"

Rhonda quickly made her way to the passenger side as Harold leaned over to open the door for her. The two settled in before Harold drove off with the love of his life beside him.

**xXx**

**I'm so sad to be ending this story! I had so much fun writing it! However, I did leave some room to make a sequel out of it. I have been planning on making one, but it will take quite some time. I hope you enjoyed this story! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
